The Shadow Legacy Book 1: Sticking Together
by Silver6
Summary: Ash and the gang meet a young trainer who is not what he seems...When he follows the group, he leads them into the adventure of their lives along with Team Rocket and Gary Oak. Can the group work together? *complete* Contains Slash.
1. The Mysterious Trainer

Chapter 1: The Mysterious Trainer 

**Author Notes:** I came up with this idea after watching the first pokemon movie. It's the first part of a pokemon writing project a friend and I are working on. There should be plenty of action and romance involved. This story also contains mild Yaoi, so if you don't like that sort of thing then be warned. I don't own pokemon, but I do own any original characters. 

**Chapter 1: The Mysterious Trainer **

Ash, Brock and Misty were heading towards Fuchsia City. "I think we're lost" Ash said, looking at the map. "Well then, where are we?" Misty yelled at him. Ash shrugged. "I have no idea," he said. Suddenly Brock stopped. "I heard something," he told them. 

Without warning, a large group of fearows flew from the bushes, heading straight for them. Pikachu jumped up and electrocuted them, but they were too strong. Some of them fell down but the strongest one flew at Pikachu and knocked him down. Another picked him up then dropped him. Pikachu was knocked out cold. 

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled as the fearows came in for another attack. He ran and dived in between them and picked up Pikachu. "Come on Ash!" Brock called. "Let's get out of here!" 

They began to run. After a minute or so, Ash looked back and saw that the fearows were flying back the other way. He slowed down to a walk and looked down at Pikachu, who was lying still in his arms. "Pikachu" he said sadly. "Wake up. Please" 

"He looks pretty bad, Ash" Brock said, glancing over Ash's shoulder. "We have to get him to a Pokemon centre quick." 

"Guys, we're lost in the woods," Misty said looking at the map. "There are no Pokemon centres around here" 

"Then what can we do?" 

"Pikachu is in a very bad way Ash. If we don't help him soon…" Misty left her sentence unfinished. Ash hugged Pikachu tightly. "He'll make it," he said. "I know he will." Misty looked at the ground. "I hope so," she said softly 

They started walking again, this time in silence. Then Misty put her hand on Ash's arm. "Ash stop," she said. "Look. Over there" The two guys looked over to where she was pointing. Underneath a tree, just a few yards in front of them, there was a strange shape. "What do you think it is?" she asked. "I'm not sure" Ash replied. "Let's go a bit closer," Brock suggested. 

Slowly they made their way forward. "I don't believe it" Brock whispered. Lying under the tree was a strange pokemon, which none of them had ever seen before. It was the size of a large growlithe, and it was covered with red and grey fur. A strange mask was fitted over its head. Ash pulled out his pokedex and pointed it at the strange animal. "Pokemon unknown" it said. Ash sighed and put it back in his pocket. "I'm gonna catch it" he said, taking out a pokeball. "Are you sure that's a good idea Ash?" Misty asked. "Yeah Ash" Brock agreed. "It looks like it's waiting for someone" 

"I guess you're right" Ash put his pokeball away. "Come on guys, let's go," he said. 

They were just about to leave when they heard a voice from above their heads, saying "Hey!" 

"Hello" they replied as the person jumped down from the tree. It was a young guy, slightly older than Brock. He was tall and he had jet-black hair and green eyes. He was wearing black jeans, a black shirt which was slightly too large for him and a white cap. He had three pokeballs on his belt. 

The strange pokemon started to go mad and jumped up at the guy, whining. "Good old Sol-leks" the guy said. "Did you miss me?" Then he turned to Ash and the others and his eyes narrowed. "Who are you?" he asked. "Why are you hanging around my pokemon?" 

"Oh is this yours?" Ash asked. "It's an unusual pokemon" 

"It is. Team Rocket would give their lives to get their hands on him. That's why I was suspicious of you at first." 

"But not now?" 

"No you're just kids." 

The guy suddenly noticed Pikachu. "Hey kid, what's with your Pikachu?" he asked. "It looks in bad shape. Want me to take a look at it?" 

"Well, if you wouldn't mind…" 

"Wait a minute, Ash" Misty butted in. "We don't even know this guy" 

"My name's Vincent. I'm 16. I live not far from here. Now who are you?" 

"I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. These are my friends Brock and Misty." 

"Well Ash I'm very pleased to meet you. Now guys, follow me and I'll have your Pikachu better in no time." 

"Thank you, Vincent" 

The group followed him silently until Misty said, "So what pokemon is that?" Vincent grinned at her. "It's called Wolfang," he said. "It's a fighting and fire type pokemon. It's so rare that he's the only one in the world." 

"How did that happen?" Brock asked. "I'm not too sure about his past history" Vincent replied. "All I know is that Team Rocket created him in a labatory experiment and when he got injured in battle he was passed on to a trainer named Joe. Joe treated him very badly and finally the Elite Four took him away from Joe. Then they let my brother, Jack, have him and Jack gave him to me. I call him Sol-leks. It means 'the angry one'" They fell silent again. 

Soon they came to a small house hiding deep in the woods. "Here's my house" Vincent told them. "Just wait here a minute." He walked quietly up to the house and knocked softly on the door. After a minute he turned to Ash. "Be very quiet," he told them. Then he took a key from his pocket and opened the door. 

Ash, Brock and Misty followed him inside. Vincent paused in the hallway. "Jack" he called softly. "Damon. Are you home?" Getting no answer, he relaxed. "Give me your pikachu," he said. Ash handed him over. "I'll be five minutes," Vincent said. "Wait here for me" They all nodded and Vincent carried Pikachu upstairs. 

"That's a weird guy," Misty said, as soon as the door closed behind him. "Do you two really trust him?" 

"He seems to be a nice guy" Brock replied. "Right Ash?" 

"I guess" 

Misty began to look around. The room they were standing in was a tip. There were empty beer bottles and dirty cups and plates everywhere. Various articles of clothing were scattered around. "This place is a tip," she said. She stuck her head into the kitchen. 

The sideboards were piled high with dirty plates and saucepans. A few more empty beer bottles lay around. A small bowl of food lay on the floor. Another small bowl lay next to it. Sol-leks went over to the bowl and sniffed at it. He lapped up a few drops of water. 

"Found what you're looking for?" Vincent appeared again with a very healthy Pikachu on his shoulder. Misty blushed. "I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to…" 

"Don't worry" Vincent shrugged. "Anyway, here's your pikachu kid" He handed Pikachu back to Ash. "So where are you heading?" he asked. "We're going to Fuchsia City" Ash told him. "We have passes for the trainers party on board a boat." 

Vincent fell silent. "Well take care," he said after a minute or two. "We will" Ash began to say, but he was interrupted by the sound of something crashing upstairs. Vincent sighed. "Here comes Damon," he said quietly. 

"VINCENT! Where are you, you little jerk? When I get hold of you, I'll…!" Damon's sentence trailed off as he appeared at the top of the stairs. He had black hair, which was matted and dirty. His face was pale. His clothes were crumpled as if he had been sleeping in them. His eyes were bloodshot and from the way he staggered down the stairs, Ash and the others could tell that he was drunk. When he reached the bottom, he glared at Ash. "Who are these guys?" he yelled. "And where the hell have you been all day?" 

"You noticed I was missing then?" Vincent shot back. "I'm surprised. You're so out of it these days that I'm amazed that you can remember your own name" 

"Don't you dare speak to me like that, you ungrateful little runt. Jack and me have done everything for you and this is how you repay us. Well, I'll give you a lesson you won't forget!" Damon moved forward and aimed a blow at the younger boy's head. Vincent tried to duck but Damon was too fast for him. His fist caught Vincent in the jaw. The force of the blow sent Vincent off his feet. Damon kicked him hard in the ribs as Vincent climbed back on his feet. 

Damon moved in and raised his hand, ready to strike again. Suddenly Brock ran over and grabbed his arm. "Stop it!" he yelled. "Leave him alone or I'll call the police!" Damon pulled his arm free. "Mind your own business," he said angrily. "Listen Damon" Vincent said, keeping his voice calm. "Go back upstairs and I'll bring you a drink, okay?" Damon nodded and slowly walked back upstairs, swearing under his breath. 

Misty put her arm round Vincent's shoulders. Ash looked down at the floor. The scene he had just seen horrified him, but he had no idea how to deal with it. Brock looked at Vincent, who was pale white and shaking slightly. He had blood running down his face. "Sit down" Brock told him gently. Then he turned to Ash. "I'm going to make him a drink," he said. "Go and see if you can find something to clean his face with. Misty, you stay with him. Talk to him." 

Misty and Ash nodded. Brock went into the messy kitchen and sighed when he saw the empty beer bottles. 'Damon has a serious problem' he thought to himself. 'But that doesn't give him the right to knock Vincent around'. He set to work making four hot drinks. 

Meanwhile Ash had found some clean cotton wool and Misty had set to work cleaning the blood off Vincent's face. Ash had gone to help Brock and, even thought she wanted to talk, she didn't know what to say to him. He still sat there silently, but he had stopped shaking. Sol-leks came over and licked his hand. 

"I'm sorry you had to see that" he said after a minute. "It doesn't matter" Misty told him. "It really doesn't. I'm glad you had us here with you" 

"Yeah" Brock said as he came through the door, carrying two drinks, which he handed to Vincent and Misty. "What's up with that Damon anyway?" 

Vincent sighed. "Sit down" he told them. They all sat and looked at Vincent. "My parents died two years ago," he said. "They left me with my two brothers, Damon, who's nineteen now, and Jack, who is twenty-one. Both of my brothers took it hard. Damon turned to drink. As you just saw, Damon gets awfully violent when he's drunk. If Jack's here he can reason with Damon, but Jack works most of the time. Our Jack isn't that bad, he's a lot better than Damon." 

"So the scene we just saw, it happens a lot does it?" Brock asked his voice filled with concern. Vincent looked down at the ground. "Something like that" he said. "But don't worry about me. I'm used to it now" 

"That's terrible," Ash said. "Why the hell don't you just leave?" 

"I've got no money and nowhere to go. And besides Damon will only track me down anyway. Lot less trouble to just stay here and avoid him when I can." 

"That's bad," Misty said. "It looked really bad, I know" Vincent said. "But it doesn't hurt. Honest." 

Then they heard the sound of a key in the door. Sol-leks jumped up and ran into the hall. Vincent stood up with a slight smile on his face. "Here's Jack" he said. The others followed him to the hallway. A man stood there who looked a lot like Vincent but larger. "Hello Vince. Had a good day?" he asked. Then he looked closer. "God, what happened to your face?" 

"Damon got me again" 

"I might have guessed. Where is he now?" 

"Upstairs." Vincent replied, glancing down at the floor. "I'll go up and talk to him in a minute" Jack said softly. He put his hand on Vincent's shoulder. "It will be okay Vince. Don't worry about it." 

"I don't" 

"That's good. Do we have any food or…" His sentence trailed off as he noticed Ash and the others, who had been standing in silence, listening. 

"Who are these guys?" he asked. "We're Vincent's friends" Ash replied quickly. "I see" Jack said. "What are your names?" 

"I'm Ash from Pallet Town. These are my friends Brock and Misty" 

"That's nice. Vincent tends to be a bit of a loner, right Vince? He doesn't have any friends" 

"I guess so" 

"Would you guys like to have a meal with us?" Jack asked. Brock and Misty looked at Ash. Ash smiled. "We would like that very much," he said. "Thank you" 

"No problem" Jack smiled. "I'll go and talk to Damon. Vincent can you make a start on the dinner?" 

"Course I can. No problem" 

Brock, Misty and Ash helped Vincent. Misty tidied the living room, Ash cleared the kitchen, and Brock washed up while Vincent began the meal. They all ate and talked about pokemon and the Trainers Party. Afterwards Ash and his friends got ready to go. 

Later, after Jack had given them directions to Fuchsia City, they were preparing to leave when Brock turned to Vincent. "Would you like to come with us?" he asked. Vincent shook his head. "I'd love to" he said. "But I can't" 

"Why not?" Brock asked. "I have my reasons" Vincent said. Seeing that Ash was about to say something, he shook his head again. "Don't ask me why" he said as he shook their hands and thanked them. Sadly he wished them good luck and watched them walk away. 


	2. The Trainers Party

Chapter 2: The Trainers Party

** ****Chapter 2: The Trainers Party**

****

Later that night Vincent was sitting outside with Sol-leks when Jack came over and sat with him. "Listen Vincent" he said. "I need to ask you something." "I'm listening" "Did you know that you have strange powers?" "Sort of. But I don't what they are"

"I'm not sure either. But you certainly have got a way with pokemon."

"Yeah I know"

They sat in silence for a minute or two. "Listen Vincent, I don't want to scare you" Jack said finally. "But with everything that's been happening with Damon, maybe you should leave, before he really gets nasty. Why don't you go after those friends of yours. They seem like a nice group." Vincent looked at him for a minute. "Maybe" he said. Before Jack could say anything else, Vincent had gone inside. 

Vincent went up to his room and began to look around. "I guess he's right" he said to Sol-leks. "We can take care of ourselves." Sol-leks whined in agreement. Vincent changed into a blue shirt, black trousers and a black sweatshirt. He put a pair of jeans, a shirt, and a few other clothes in his waterproof rucksack. He also put in his sketchbook, a few pencils, some rope and a torch.Then he took out his pokedex from under his bed and put that in his back pocket. Lastly he took three pokeballs from the cupboard and added them to his belt.

"Well Sol-leks, I guess we're ready" he said. He picked up a black cape from his desk and fastened it around him, before putting the hood up to hide his head. " We're going to sneak onto that boat," he said. He picked up his rucksack and put it on his back. Then he opened his bedroom door. The house was dark and silent. He crept down the stairs with Sol-leks at his heels.

He stopped off in the kitchen where he grabbed some biscuits for him and Sol-leks to share. Next he reached for the box where Damon kept his savings. It was locked, but Vincent was used to picking locks. There was £1000 inside. Vincent took the lot. Lastly he took a pen and paper and wrote a quick note to Jack.

Dear Jack

I'm sorry to leave like this, but I realised that you were probably right. Don't worry about me, I've got everything that I might need. I can't tell you were I'm going because I'm not even sure myself yet. One day I'll come back but until then, take care of yourself. Thanks for everything, Jack. 

From Vincent

He put the note on the kitchen table where he knew that Jack would see it and slipped out. The night air felt cool against his face. For a minute he turned to look at the house. "Goodbye Jack" he whispered. "I'll miss you". Sol-leks nudged his hand. "Wolfang, fang" he said. Vincent looked down at him. "I know you'll protect me Sol-leks," he said. "Now come on. We have to get away from here before we can rest."Without another word, they began their journey.

Ash, Misty and Brock had managed to find their way and Fuchsia City was just in front of them. "I wish Vincent had come with us," Misty said sadly. "So do I" Ash put a hand on her shoulder. "But I'm sure he had his reasons".

"That's right," Brock said. "Let's set up camp here and head to the boat tomorrow."

Ash agreed and they set up their camp. 

After eating, they lay down in their sleeping bags. It was already dark and Ash and Brock soon fell asleep. Pikachu was also asleep next to Ash. However, Misty couldn't sleep. Her mind kept drifting back to Vincent. She hoped that he was going to be okay. Finally she fell into a restless slumber… 

Misty looked around her. She was standing in front of a large fortress. Ash and Brock were standing next to her. On her other side were Team Rocket. In front of her, Vincent and Gary Oak were discussing something. Suddenly everything went black as something was dropped over them. When it became light again, Misty saw that she was standing at the edge of a cliff. Pikachu was trying to pull her to the edge. When she looked down, she saw Ash trying desperately to hold on. "Misty!" he called, before losing his grip and falling down. Misty screamed.

She woke up, shaking. Then she realised that someone was holding her gently. She tried to struggle, but she felt too tired. "It's okay" a voice whispered. "You were having a nightmare. You're alright now"

"Vincent" she whispered. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me. Now go back to sleep. You're okay now"

He continued to hold her, long after she'd dropped off. He looked at her, thinking about how beautiful she was. After half an hour or so, he got up, being careful not to wake her. He took a last glance at the three of them and headed back to where Sol-leks was waiting. They lay under a bush together and slept peacefully. 

When she woke up, Misty remembered what had happened, the night before. She didn't know if she had dreamt it all, so she didn't say anything to the others. Instead, she went to the pond and had a swim. Ash joined her and they had fun, splashing each other, while Brock made breakfast. Pikachu played with them, running along the bank and jumping on Ash's head. Then they sat and ate breakfast before heading to the town. Vincent and Sol-leks followed at a safe distance.

Finally they reached the city. After exploring for a while they went onto the boat. Vincent watched them hand over their passes. 'Damn, this is going to be difficult' he thought to himself. Suddenly he had an idea. He took out a pokeball. "Sorry Sol-leks." he said. "You'll have to go in here for a while". He held out the pokeball and Sol-leks disappeared. Vincent fastened the pokeball to his belt and approached the boat. 

Quickly he ran and jumped up the side of the boat. He grasped the anchor and pulled himself up. When he reached the top of the anchor he jumped again and just caught hold of the side of the ship. Praying that there was no one else on deck, he pulled himself up and climbed over the side. 

He was in luck. The only people on the deck were too busy puking over the side to pay any attention to him. Vincent put the hood of his cape up. He knew that some of Damon's friends were on board and he didn't want to be noticed just yet. Then he made his way down the corridor to the main hall. A lot of trainers were already there. Vincent could see Ash, Brock and Misty across the hall. He also recognised one or two other trainers. He was so busy looking around him that he forgot to look where he was going and he walked into the guy in front of him.

The guy turned round. He was about Vincent's age with spiky, brown hair. "Watch where you're going" he snapped. "I'm sorry" Vincent said and watched as the guy walked over to Ash. He stood some distance away and listened to their conversation. 

"Ash", Misty nudged him. "Gary's here and he's coming over" Ash looked worried. He didn't want a scene. "Hello loser" Gary said. "What are you doing here? Don't tell me that you were invited. Only the best trainers are here."

"I was actually," Ash said quietly. Gary laughed. "You've got to be joking" he sneered. "You're just a loser"

"Am not"

"Are too"

Vincent could see that Ash was getting upset and he wasn't going to stand for it. He walked over and tapped Gary on the shoulder. Gary turned around. "Oh it's you again," he said. "What do you want?"

"A pokemon battle" Vincent said simply. The boat had left the harbour and many people were already engaged in pokemon matches.

Gary looked at him for a minute. "Okay" he said finally. "As long as you're not afraid to lose"

"Listen kid" Vincent said. "I haven't fought a match for over a year. I only have six pokemon. Yet I'm going to win." Gary laughed. "Yeah, in your dreams" he said. "Let's see shall we?" Vincent said. Gary nodded and took out his pokeball.

"Arcanine, go" he called. Vincent frowned. Normally he would send out Sol-leks for pokemon like this. However, he couldn't unless he wanted his cover blown. "Poliwhirl, I choose you" he called, holding out the pokeball. Poliwhirl and Arcanine faced each other. Gary smirked.

"Arcanine, flame thrower" he called. Arcanine sent out a stream of flames, which were quickly put out by Poliwhirl's water gun attack. Poliwhirl used Bubble and Arcanine fell to the floor. Gary knelt down beside him. "Arcanine. Are you okay?" he asked gently stroking its head. Vincent called Poliwhirl back and turned to Ash, ignoring Gary.

"Well done" Brock said. "I can certainly see why they invited you."

"It was no big deal" Vincent shrugged. "To be honest, I enjoyed teaching that kid a lesson. He's the most obnoxious kid I've ever met. A right stuck-up brat."

Ash grinned. "Well that's Gary Oak all right," he said. "Yeah" Misty nodded. "I've always found him very detestable myself"

They all laughed. "Anyway kids, I better go" Vincent said. "I want to go look around and maybe fight a few more battles. I'll see you later."

"Bye" they called. Vincent disappeared into the crowd and began to do some exploring. Back in the main hall, Ash and the others battled other trainers. Gary also seemed to have disappeared, much to Ash's relief. However, no one knew who else had sneaked aboard. 

"Jessie, are you sure that the kid is on here?" James asked. "Yes, yes, I'm sure" Jessie said impatiently. "I saw him come on, myself"

"So let me get this right. You're planning to wait here for the kid. When he comes past, you'll grab his dog pokemon"

"Yes Meowth. Now be quiet. I hear someone coming."

"Maybe it's him"

"Meowth" they both said together. "Shut up"

Vincent was quietly walking around the ship. Everyone else appeared to be in the hall and no one stopped him. He took Sol-leks from his pokeball and allowed him to walk about. Vincent moved silently, but quickly, looking in each room. He had no idea what he was looking for, but he still looked. Finally he came to the cargo room and stepped inside. Sol-leks started whining and Vincent sensed that he was not alone.

He turned round, just as Team Rocket came out from their hiding place. Sol-leks retreated behind Vincent and growled warningly. "You" Vincent said quietly. "You're Team Rocket, right?"

"Exactly" Jessie grinned. "Prepare for trouble"

"And make it double" James said.

"To protect the world from devastation"

"To unite all peoples within our nation"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love"

"To extend our reach to the stars above"

"Jessie"

"James"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight" James finished. Meowth jumped up. "Meowth, that's right" he said.

"Well I've never seen you guys before" Vincent said. "But your boss sends a lot of people after my pokemon here"

"Of course" Jessie smiled. "It's a very rare pokemon, as you know. So hand it over"

"Your boss is obviously dumb. If you took Sol-leks away from me, he would die" Vincent smiled back at them. "But if you want, go ahead and take him."

Jessie, James and Meowth looked at each other. "Is it a trick?" James whispered. "No way" Jessie whispered back. "Here's our chance. Let's grab it"

They dived forwards and found themselves being lifted into the air. James looked down and saw that they were floating in mid air. Then they shot backwards into a pile of crates. They were knocked out cold.

Vincent looked pretty stunned. "I did that," he said. "Sol-leks, all I done was look at them" 

"Wolfang, Wolfang, fang" 

"You're right. This must be one of my powers. I wonder what else I can do"

Suddenly the boat tipped sideways. "There's a storm coming" the captain announced over the loudspeaker. "Everyone come to the main hall"

"Come on Sol-leks," Vincent said, holding out the pokeball. "Time to go inside" Sol-leks obeyed. With a last look at Team Rocket, he began to walk to the door. However, a lot of heavy crates fell on him. Trapped and only half conscience, Vincent just had to wait in hope that someone would come. He thought he heard someone laughing quietly, but when he listened again, he heard nothing

Gary was walking along the corridor sulking. "I can't believe that man made me look a complete idiot" he muttered angrily. "If I ever see him again, I'll show him who's the best around here. He just got lucky, that's all" He wasn't looking where he was going and he walked into cabin section. He heard the announcement over the loudspeaker and turned around. However the door had somehow locked. "Help me!" he yelled, banging on the door. But no one heard him. Except one person…

Ash, Brock and Misty were in the main hall already. The storm was getting worse and they were loading the passengers into lifeboats. Ash was holding a pokeball in his hand and, as the boat tipped to the side, the pokeball rolled from his hand and rolled down the hall. Ash ran after it and Misty and Brock followed him. "Ash, hurry" Brock called. "Just a minute" Ash called as he bent down and grabbed the pokeball. Suddenly he felt something hit him on the head and he fell to the ground.

Meanwhile, everyone else was on a lifeboat. "Is anyone still inside?" the captain asked. The other passengers looked at each other and shook their heads. "Just as well" one said. "The ship's going down" They turned the lifeboats towards land and headed off; unaware that seven people were still inside. 


	3. Shipwrecked

Chapter 3: Shipwrecked 

**Chapter 3: Shipwrecked **

****

As the boat went down, it came apart and split into many pieces. All of the people left on board fell into the cold, rough water.

As he felt the boat go down, Vincent pulled out his pokeball and let Sol-leks out. Hanging onto his dog for support, he began to float along in the water. He was only half conscience and Sol-leks had to keep his head above the water. Finally, Sol-leks caught sight of land and dragged his master over to it. He laid Vincent down on the sandy beach and sat next to him, waiting for him to come round.

Team Rocket had woken up when they hit the water and managed to bring out Wheezing. They had all floated along until they spied land. By the time they reached there, they were all feeling very ill, including Wheezing.

Gary had grabbed at a small piece of wood and held onto it, letting the waves push him along. When they finally pushed him onto land, he was scared and exhausted. He dragged himself up to a tree and lay down under it. He stripped down to his underwear and snuggled up to Arcanine for warmth. Within minutes he was asleep, knowing that he was safe while Arcanine was there.

Ash and his friends had sent out their water pokemon to help them. Ash and Pikachu were on Squirtle's back. Misty and Brock were holding onto Staryu. The friends clung together as the waves tried to push them under. Finally, their pokemon dived under the water and swum fast. When they finally surfaced, Ash saw that they were in front of an island. They dragged themselves onto land and begun to build a campfire. Brock started to prepare something to eat.

Two or three hours later, Vincent awoke. He sat up and realised that he was wet through. "What happened?" he asked out loud. Then suddenly it began to come back to him. The boat, the storm, everything. He sat there; petting Sol-leks as he slowly went over everything that had happened. "So that leaves two unanswered questions, Sol-leks" he said finally. "Where are we? And is anyone else here?" 

Vincent stood up and glanced down the beach. He could see no sign of anyone. "I guess we should go and look around in a bit," he said. "Wolfang, fang, fang" Sol-leks said pawing at Vincent's leg. Vincent looked down at him. "Oh, you must be hungry," he said, remembering that they had not eaten for over a day. He reached inside his backpack and took out the biscuits. "Here boy, eat these," he said giving three to Sol-leks.

As Sol-leks chewed the biscuits, Vincent took out a pokeball. "Pidgeotto, go" he called. Pidgeotto came out and hovered above Vincent. "Use Gust on me, Pidgeotto" Vincent called. Pidgeotto did and the wind helped Vincent dry off a little. When Sol-leks had finished the biscuits, Vincent decided that it was time to explore a little. He put Pidgeotto back into the pokeball and picked up his bag. He was still a little damp, but it was warm and he figured that he would soon dry off. With Sol-leks running next to him, Vincent set off down the beach.

After resting for a while, Team Rocket soon smelt food. They followed the smell until they came to a small clearing, just by the beach. When they looked through the trees, they saw Brock cooking in his apron, Misty playing with Pikachu and Ash hanging their wet clothes up on a piece of rope. 

"I'm starved" James said. "Yeah, me too" Jessie agreed. "That food smells good" 

"Lets try and grab some," Meowth suggested. "Good idea" Jessie said. "We can climb up a tree and grab some when they're not looking." They set off to find a big tree to climb.

"So where are we?" Ash asked. "This sure is a strange place"

"I have no idea" Misty shrugged. "Is that food ready, Brock?"

"Nearly. We need some more wood" Brock answered. Ash got up. "I'll go," he said. "Coming Pikachu?" 

"Pika, Chu" Pikachu said, jumping on Ash's shoulder. Ash was about to leave the small camp when they heard a crash. They all turned round and gasped. "It's Team Rocket" Misty said. "What are you doing here?" Ash asked them fiercely. 

"Trying to get Pikachu of course" Jessie lied. She was hungry, cold and wet but she refused to ask their enemies for food. However, James and Meowth weren't so fussy. "We were just trying to get some of your food," James said, hanging his head. "Yeah" Meowth agreed. "It smelt so delicious. And we're so hungry". Jessie kicked him. "Stop it, you two" she yelled. "They're the enemy"

While Team Rocket were arguing, Ash pulled Brock and Misty aside. "Do you think we should let them have some food?" he asked. "No way, Ash" Misty shook her head. "They're just trying to trick us. Tell him Brock." 

"Well there's plenty to go round," Brock said. "It's up to Ash"

"Alright then" Ash nodded and walked over to Team Rocket. 

"Listen guys" he said. "We'll be willing to share our food with you" They all stopped arguing and looked at him. "You will?" they all asked together. "Yeah" Ash told them. "But first, you must promise me two things. One, leave our pokemon alone. Two: Let's try and get along until we find out where we are. Okay."

Jessie, James and Meowth looked at each other. "It's okay with me" James said. "Yeah, me too" Meowth said nodding. They all turned to look at Jessie. "Oh, okay" she said finally. Team Rocket grinned as Ash tossed them some blankets. They undressed and handed him their wet clothes. As Brock dished out the food, Ash released his Pidgeotto. "Use Gust" Ash commanded. Pidgeotto did as he was told and their clothes were soon dry.

By the time they were dressed again, the meal was ready. All six of them sat down and began to eat. Brock had made rice cakes and they were very good. They ate in silence until James asked, "So does anyone know where we are?"

"No idea" Ash shrugged. "We've already looked at the map but this island seems to be uncharted."

"Are you sure it's an island?" Jessie asked. Brock nodded. "If it were mainland, we would have found it on the map" he pointed out. 

"Let's see this map of yours" Meowth demanded. "Fine," Ash said. Misty pulled it out of Ash's' rucksack and put it on the ground. Six heads bent over it. Brock put his finger on Fuchsia City. "That's where the boat set sail from" he said. They all nodded. He then traced a path, north across the map. "That's the route the boat took" he told them. "And when that storm hit us, we were in the middle of nowhere." They all nodded again. 

"I see now," Meowth said. "We couldn't have drifted far. This island really isn't on the map."

"So now do you believe us?" Misty asked. Team Rocket just nodded. "We've really landed ourselves in it this time" Jessie grumbled. "Oh well, I've been wanting to take a vacation," James said. "Yeah same here, but not in the middle of nowhere" Jessie said looking around. 

Ash looked at the sky and noticed that it was starting to get dark. "I think we should camp here for the night," he said. "We can explore tomorrow"

"I agree" Brock said. "It would be too dangerous to go wandering off now. We don't know what sort of pokemon could be around here."

"Ash, what are we going to do with our pokemon?" Misty asked, glaring at Team Rocket. "I'm sorry, but I just can't trust them"

"That's fair enough. Put your pokeballs in your sleeping bag or something"

"Is that what you're gonna do?"

"No" Ash shook his head. "I'm going to take a chance and trust them. They would have to be stupid to go walking around in the dark anyway"

Brock had got the fire high and they all sat around it. James, Ash and Brock played cards while Jessie and Misty sat together a little way off. Despite not trusting the older woman, Misty found out that she was okay on her own. They sat petting Meowth and Jessie gave Misty some make-up tips. Finally, when it became to dark to see, they got in their sleeping bags and fell asleep.

Vincent had been walking for quite a while before he saw any sign of life. The whole place seemed to be deserted. Finally, after about two hours, Sol-leks pricked up his ears and growled. 

When Vincent stopped and listened, he could faintly make out the sound of a campfire. "Well, it looks like someone else is around" he began to say, but Sol-leks had already dashed off into the clearing. Suddenly, Vincent heard Sol-leks growling and a boy yelling. He dashed into the clearing, just in time to see the boy he had battled with on the boat, kick Sol-leks hard in the chest.

"Hey" he yelled, running over to Sol-leks. "Leave my pokemon alone"

"Make me," the boy said. His Arcanine growled warningly. Vincent shrugged. "You're not worth my time, kid" he said. "Come on Sol-leks"

"Wait"

"What is it?" Vincent turned round. 

"Were you on board the boat that crashed earlier?" 

"Yes. I battled you in a pokemon match"

"I thought I recognised your voice"

"Yeah, you're right. My name's Vincent" 

The boy extended his hand and Vincent shook it. "I'm Gary," he said. "Gary Oak"

"Pleased to meet you, Gary" Vincent nodded and smiled. The two guys stood in silence for a minute, until Gary said, "Any idea where we are?"

"I'm not sure at the moment. But we're gonna find out. Right Sol-leks?"

"Wolfang"

Gary fell silent again. Vincent nodded to him and picked up his bag. "Well it was nice talking to you," he said. "Uh, Vincent, do you think I could come with you, just until we find some people?" Gary asked quietly. Vincent shrugged. "Alright. Come on" he said. Something warned him that he shouldn't really trust the guy, but he brushed it to one side. He would be glad of the company anyway.

The two guys walked along the beach in silence. "That was a good battle," Vincent said finally. "You're not a bad pokemon trainer, for a kid"

"I know" Gary replied cockily. "Do you want another battle? I'll beat you this time"

"Alright" Vincent nodded. "I'll let you choose which pokemon"

"My Arcanine against your dog thing…whatever it's name is"

"Sol-leks" Vincent told him. "Okay, fair deal"

They both sent out their pokemon. Under Gary's instruction, Arcanine used flamethrower. It had almost no effect on Sol-leks, who jumped forward and retailed with Body Slam. Arcanine went flying to the ground and Gary ran over to him. "Arcanine" he said, taking the pokemon's head in his hand. "Are you okay?"

"Nine, Nine"

"Alright, return" Gary put his pokeball away and turned to Vincent. "You're no ordinary trainer, are you?" he asked. "And that's no ordinary pokemon is it?"

"No. You're right on both counts. I was born with strange powers and Sol-leks was created from an experiment. We're both freaks, so to speak. But our powers make us strong"

"You're strange" Gary looked at him for a minute. "Anyway, come on. Let's find out where we are"

"You're on"

They walked until it began to get too dark to see. Finally, Vincent stopped and looked around. "I think we had better camp here for the night" he said. "I have no idea if there are any pokemon on this island, but if there is, I don't want to meet them at night"

"Yeah, alright" Gary started to say, but suddenly Sol-leks pricked up his ears and growled. Before Vincent could reach him, he took off. Vincent looked at Gary, shrugged, and ran after his pokemon. Gary hesitated for a second, and then ran after him.

Ash and his friends hadn't been asleep for long, when they were awoken by a loud scream. Ash and Brock jumped up quickly, only to see Meowth sitting halfway up a tree, with a shadow of a large dog pokemon jumping at the bottom. 

"What happened?" James asked. Jessie shuddered. "That thing came out of nowhere" she said. "It went straight for Meowth. Unfortunately, he was in my sleeping bag at the time"

"Hey" Ash said, hearing the sound of something crashing through the bushes. "What's that?"

"Another pokemon" Misty suggested, looking worried. Ash put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry" he told her, looking down at Pikachu. "If it is, our pokemon will deal with it. Right, Pikachu?"

"Pika, Pika"

"Well, whatever it is, it's coming closer" James commented. "Better be on guard"

As they prepared themselves, two guys burst through the bushes. "Sol-leks" one of them called. "It's Vincent" Misty yelled out. "Light the fire, Brock"

As Brock lit the fire, the light fell upon their friend Vincent, and Gary Oak. Sol-leks went to his master's side, as the two groups looked at each other in shock and amazement.


	4. All Together

Chapter 4: All Together

**Chapter 4: All Together**

** **

They stood staring at each other for a few seconds, before Misty jumped out of her sleeping bag and flung herself on Vincent. "Is it really you?" she asked. "Are you really here?" 

"Yeah" Vincent gave a small smile. "Yeah, I'm here. I wondered if you guys had escaped the boat"

"Wolfang, wolfang" Sol-leks pulled at Vincent's cape. He turned to see Team Rocket watching him. However, he noticed that they were careful to keep their distance. "Great, it's you guys again" he said slowly. "Just my luck"

"And ours" Jessie said slowly. "That thing on the boat…you're no ordinary kid are you?"

"No, I'm not. I think I can explain some of this. I'll try to anyway. Maybe we can all sit down?"

"It's just my luck to be stuck with the sucker squad," Gary said quietly. Ash heard and turned to face his rival. "You're the only sucker around here" he shot back. "That's enough" Vincent said loudly. "Just sit down"

Ash, Brock and Misty all huddled together, while Jessie, James and Meowth sat opposite them. Gary sat just a little way off from them all. Vincent sighed as he looked around the small camp. With three separate groups already formed, it would be a difficult trip if they refused to pull together. And he didn't think they could do that. He settled down opposite Gary, leaning against a tree, with Sol-leks at his side. Looking around at them, he began his tale…

"As Ash, Brock and Misty already know, I have two older brothers" he began. "However, Jack has a different father from Damon and I. As a result, Damon and me were both born with strange powers. Even from an early age, my powers were always far stronger than Damon's and as we grew older, he began to resent me for it. He wants power and he'll do anything to get it. But first he knows that he has to get me out of the way"

"Go on" Misty encouraged. All of them were leaning forward, eager to hear what he was saying. "How does that fit in with all this?"

"Damon's a heavy drinker, as you three saw," Vincent continued. "He's also a bully, but he's not stupid. I believe Damon created that storm. I think his plan was to have me stranded on this island, possibly with the hope that I'd be killed in some way, so he could finally discover a way to become as strong as me"

"So, where do we fit into this?" Ash asked. "I mean we all go knocked on the back of the head. Someone wanted us to go down with the ship"

"Yeah, and someone locked me in a cabin" Gary said. "I don't think that the door could have locked by itself"

"Well" Vincent thought for a minute. "A lot of Damon's friends were on that ship. Damon could have wanted you disposed of because you saw how he treated me and he panicked. Why Gary, I have no idea. I only met him on the ship. Maybe one of Damon's friends saw us battling and thought that he was one of Ash's group. Jessie and James, it's my fault you're here, not anyone else's"

"Why's that?" Brock asked. Vincent quickly told them what he had done to Team Rocket on the boat and there was much laughing. Finally James spoke up. "Okay" he said. "It was funny. But now I have a question. Where are we?"

"An island many miles away from Fuchsia City" Vincent answered at once. "It's quite a large island, with many rare and dangerous pokemon. There are small villages scattered here and there, and one or two gyms, but not many travellers come here anymore. Jack was born here, and that's how I know about it. I don't think that any boats come to this island, so I guess that we're in a bit of a fix. But if we can find one of the larger villages, we may find someone who could help us" He paused and looked around at the group. "If you don't know where you're going, this island is a very dangerous place" he warned them. "There are very strong pokemon, who turned dangerous if you disturb them. There are swamps and strange tribes of people and all sorts of dangerous things. I've never been here, but I've heard plenty of stories about this place. I think I can guide us through. But in order to do that, we have to work together and you'll have to follow my orders. If you don't want to, then fine. Go off by yourself. But I can promise you that you won't get home alive. It's your choice, all of you. I'm going to sleep now and if you want to come with me, I'm leaving early tomorrow morning" With that, he stood up, took a blanket out of his rucksack and settled down. In two minutes, he was asleep. 

The others sat there for a few minutes. "Wow" Jessie commented. "That's one strange guy"

"And it's certainly not wise to mess with him, from the sounds of it" Ash said. "Well, I guess we'll go with him. It'll be the safer option anyway. And we'll try to get along with anyone else who comes"

"Don't do me any favours," Gary muttered, laying in his sleeping bag. Ash scowled at him and that ended the conversation. Misty started to yawn and that set the others off. Within minutes, they were all asleep apart from Sol-leks, who always kept one ear open in case his master was in any danger.

The next morning, Vincent awoke early, before any of the others. Silently, he got up and stood looking around at the group. Gary was lying on his side, his sweatshirt tucked under his head. Misty was in between Ash and Brock and all three of them were deep in sleep. Jessie and James were lying close together, with just Meowth in between them. Quickly, he went over the events of the previous day and thought about what they were going to do. He realised immediately that his role as the group leader would be very difficult if the others couldn't get along and work with him. He knew that Gary wouldn't like being told what to do and neither would Jessie and James. He could only hope that his physic powers would keep them in line, but even he doubted it. 

Vincent was jolted from his thoughts when everyone began to stir. Misty sat up and looked around her. "Where are we?" she muttered, then glanced up and saw Vincent. "Oh, morning Vince" she said, giving him a small smile. Then she frowned as she too, remembered the events of the previous day. "Ash, Brock" she said, giving each of them a poke. "We're on the island, remember? We're leaving soon"

"What's for breakfast?" James asked, as he too, woke up. "I'm starving"

"Meowth. Me too"

"Yeah and me" Jessie looked rather pale, and Vincent looked at her carefully. "Bad night?" he asked. Jessie nodded. "It's just sleeping out in the open again" she said casually. "I'll be fine"

"Well alright. Just take it easy, okay? I don't want any of you getting sick"

"Hey, where am I?" Gary asked as he sat up. "Oh yeah, I remember" he continued. "I'm stuck with the sucker squad"

"Hey" Ash took a step towards him, but Vincent shook his head. "Leave him," he commanded softly. "I want to get moving soon, so anyone who wants to tag along can get up, get dressed and quickly have something to eat. Anyone who's not ready when I decide to leave can stay here. If you and Gary start fighting, we'll never get anywhere" 

"Alright. I'm sorry. He's just so…"

"I know. Got any food left? I've got a bit and if you have any then we could all share"

"Yeah, we're got some" Brock said, coming up to them. "But there's not much. It'll only make one meal for us"

"It's okay" Vincent reassured him. "If we keep up a steady pace, we'll be in a village by early evening. We can stock up on supplies there, and maybe I can get a map or something"

"Good" James came to see what they were talking about. "So are we going to eat, or what?"

Ten minutes later, everyone was up and sitting around enjoying a meal. Brock had produced some left over rice cakes and some cold soup. Vincent still had some biscuits left, some of which he gave to Sol-leks. Jessie and James took what they were given and shared it with Meowth, talking quietly amongst themselves as they ate. Vincent noticed that they seemed rather quiet and made a mental note to himself to keep a close eye on them. Ash, Brock and Misty ate quickly and talked noisily, with Pikachu occasionally joining in. Gary sat away from the group and ate quietly by himself. Vincent also ate by himself, talking quietly to Sol-leks, sometimes feeding him bits of cake.

Finally, when everyone had finished, Vincent stood up. "Okay then" he said, picking up his rucksack. "Who's coming with me?"

"We are, of course," Ash said, standing up and stretching. "Come on Misty, Brock, let's go"

"I guess we'll come for a while," James said slowly, giving Jessie and Meowth a quick look. However, for once, neither of them made any objection. "Okay then" he said, more certain. "Count us in"

"All right, but behave yourselves" Vincent said sternly. "If you get us into any trouble, I'll pick you up and dump you somewhere nasty. You coming, Gary?"

Gary muttered something under his breath, but he picked up his pack and stood ready. "Alright then" Vincent said. "Sol-leks, let's go to the nearest village"

"Wolfang, wolfang, fang" 

"Okay, let's go North" Vincent agreed. He turned back to the others. "We're heading north," he told them. "Sol-leks will guide us. He'll let us know if there's any danger"

Without another word, he turned back to the path and began to lead them through the woods. Ash, Misty and Brock followed closely behind him, followed by Team Rocket and finally Gary, who was still determined to have nothing to do with the group unless it was necessary. 

After they had been walking for an hour or so, Sol-leks stopped and growled. Vincent stopped and raised his hand to stop the others. Standing in their path was a large, fierce looking, Arcanine. It saw Sol-leks and began to growl back. The two pokemon stood growling at each other, and then the Arcanine took a step towards Sol-leks. "Oh dear" Vincent whispered to the others. "This isn't good. If it's wild and we attack it, we could have loads of other pokemon onto us. Sol-leks could take that down, but he can't fight continuously"

"What are we going to do? Gary asked, forgetting for a moment that he didn't want to talk to the others. "I'm not sure" Vincent started to say, but he was interrupted by a loud cry of, "Arcanine, come here" The Arcanine looked around, gave Sol-leks an evil look, then bounded off into the trees. The group looked at each other. "That was a little girl's voice" Jessie commented. "It didn't sound threatening" Ash said. "Shall we go after her?"

"There's no need," Vincent told them. "She's coming this way. Just wait a minute and we'll see if she's a friend or an enemy"

So they all waited expectantly. But the girl who came out of the trees wasn't what any of them had expected…


	5. A Strange Little Girl

Chapter 5-A strange little girl

**Chapter 5-A Strange Little Girl**

The girl, who came into view, only looked about seven years old. She was very small and was dressed in a tattered green dress. Her feet were bare and her face was streaked with dirt. She looked like she had been crying.

"Look at that poor kid" Gary whispered. "Say something to her, Vincent"

"Alright" Vincent whispered back and stepped into the open. The little girl saw him and stepped back in fright. "Who are you?" she said, her voice shaking. "My dad said only bad people come here now"

"I…I'm not a bad person" Vincent said slowly, trying to reassure her. "Our boat crashed and we got stranded here. We're looking for the nearest town" 

"That would be long way north," the girl told him. "I know many short cuts. I could take you there quickly"

"Thank you" Vincent glanced quickly at the others, and then looked back at the girl. "I'm Vincent," he told her. "And these are my friends. They're all nice. They won't hurt you"

"I…I believe you. I'm sorry, I do not know much of the language you speak. I am Tessa"

Vincent looked rather thoughtful for a second then began to talk in a language, which none of them had ever heard before. Ash and Gary exchanged a glance and they both shrugged. Jessie and James looked puzzled. "What is this language?" Misty asked Brock. "I'm not sure," Brock admitted. "But I'll assume that it's the language used by at least some of the people on this funny island"

After a minute of talking and nodding, the little girl turned and begun to walk into the woods. Vincent turned and smiled at his friends. "Come on" he said. "She's going to take us to the nearest village, using a shortcut. We have to follow her, but not to closely, in case her father sees us"

"Vincent" Jessie said. "What was that funny language you spoke in?"

"The native language here. But don't worry. A lot of people talk the same language as we do now. At least in the villages"

"Did she tell you anything about the island?" Ash asked, as they started walking. "Are there any gyms here?"

"I have no idea," Vincent admitted. "But when we come to the next village, I intend to find out"

After about twenty minutes, the girl stopped them. "The village is just over there," she whispered, pointing over to one of the small houses. "I have to go. Please take care. It's very dangerous here and I don't want you to get hurt"

"We won't" Vincent whispered back. "Take care Tessa"

They stood silently and watched the little girl slip off, the way they had just come. "She was strange" Brock commented. "I hope she gets back okay"

"She will" Vincent reassured them, leading them into the village. "That's why she has that Arcanine"

As they walked into the village, people stopped and stared at them strangely. However, when they saw that it was only a boy leading them, they became less afraid. Vincent was able to get directions to a small hotel, where they could get some food. "Alright" Vincent said when they arrived there. "I'm not staying here tonight, as this is a very small village and the people seem very wary of us. Stay here, have something to eat and buy enough food for the next two or three days. I am going to find some information about the island and try and get a map. But wait here, all of you. Don't go wandering off. And behave yourselves" he added, shooting a glance at Team Rocket, who tried their best to look innocent. "I'll be back as soon as I can"

While they waited for Vincent, they ordered some food and began to eat. "I hope that there are some gyms here," Ash said to Brock and Misty. "I have eight badges, but I want to get some more before I get to the Pokemon League"

"Yeah, like you're really going to get anywhere" Gary muttered under his breath. Brock began to say something, but Misty put a hand on his arm and shook her head. "Ignore him," she said, just loud enough for Gary to hear. "He's not worth the trouble. And Vincent told us to behave ourselves. We don't want to start causing any trouble"

"You're right" Brock shot Gary a look of disgust and turned back to his meal. Over on the next table, Jessie, James and Meowth were also talking about pokemon and gyms. "Maybe we could get some good pokemon," Jessie told them. "The pokemon around here seem to be strong"

"I don't know Jess" James said slowly. "We don't know what the gym leaders are like around here and that Vincent kind of makes me nervous. I don't think he will put up with us causing trouble"

"Meowth, I have to agree with James for once" Meowth agreed. "Last night, while you two were asleep, I had a few words with his pokemon"

"What did it say?"

"He was created as a Team Rocket pokemon, but he was passed down to a trainer after he hurt his leg in a pokemon battle. He knows our boss, and he says that Vincent does too. It could be dangerous to mess with him"

"Oh, okay. For now we won't try anything" Jessie said. "Just in case. But remember that we're Team Rocket. If the opportunity arises…"

"We'll take it" James agreed.

An hour later, Vincent returned, holding a map in his hand. He insisted that they leave immediately, so Ash and the others packed up their food and followed him out of the village. Finally he stopped and sat down, leaning against a tree. "Well" he said. "I've got an old map and I've been told that there are three gyms on this island now"

"Wow, that's great" Ash cried. "Where are they?"

"One's in the next town, one's on the other side of the island and one's in…in the middle of the Dark Wood"

"The Dark wood?" Gary repeated. "Creepy name"

"I know" Vincent laughed. "It's alright, I doubt that it's as bad as it sounds. The gym leaders are very strong, but their badges count if you want to enter the league. The other thing I asked about was that little girl" he paused and his eyes took on a troubled look. "I asked everyone I spoke to, but no one has seen her. But there are some disturbing rumours…"

"What sort of rumours?" Misty asked shifting closer to Ash. "Rumours about little Tessa?"

"Yeah. They say that three years ago a little girl, aged about seven or eight, was beaten to death by her father. Her body was buried near where we first met Tessa. Also buried with her was her Arcanine, her guardian since birth. They say he died of a broken heart. Her name" he paused and wrapped his arms around himself. "Her name was Teresa Clark"

"Teresa" Jessie repeated, frowning as she remembered the strange little girl, dressed in rags and very distressed. "Could Teresa have been shortened to Tessa? Sort of like a nickname. Like James and Meowth call me Jess. Could it be possible?"

"Yeah, but that would make her…" James paused and shivered. "A ghost" he continued. "I don't like the sound of that"

"I don't think any of us do" Vincent remarked. His strange green eyes looked at them all, and yet it didn't seem as though he really saw them. He was thinking deeply, trying to drag up old memories from his heart. "Tessa Clark" he said absently. "Tessa Clark"

"Isn't Clark your last name?" Brock asked suddenly. "Couldn't it be something to do with your family?"

"Funny you should ask" Vincent said quietly. "That's what I've been trying to figure out. Clark is Jack's last name, and his dad's last name. Damon and I have a different surname, because we have a different father. Jack was born here, and his father stayed here after my mother and Jack left. I suppose it could be the same man" He stopped and shrugged. "It doesn't really make much difference anyway. It was just kind of weird. Don't you think so?"

They all nodded. "It's not just strange" Misty said slowly. "It's kind of scary"

"It's alright Misty" Ash slipped his arm around her shoulder. "I thought that there was something funny about that girl. She just wasn't…"

"She didn't seem real" James cut in. "I mean, I know that this is a strange place and things don't quite make sense, but she seemed like something out of a fairy tale"

"Meowth, James is right again," Meowth noted. "It seemed sort of weird the way that Arcanine just showed up like it did"

"And it was cold when she turned up" Gary added. "It was warm, then it got colder. I though that was odd"

"Sol-leks was growling at it" Vincent remembered. "He doesn't usually do that, to wild pokemon or trainer pokemon. And he kept very close to me. Something scared him"

"So if we add all this together…" Jessie started to say, then broke off and moved against James, who put his arm around her. "It can point to only one thing"

"A ghost" Vincent said calmly. "It's not impossible, I'll admit that"

"How can you sit there and talk about ghosts so calmly?" Misty asked, shivering in fear. She pressed herself against Ash for protection. Gary, meanwhile, was slowly moving nearer and nearer to Vincent. Vincent thought for a moment. "Well" he said slowly. "Most ghosts can't hurt humans anyway and that little girl even helped us. Not all of them are evil, some are sad; some are just lonely and want human company. There's nothing to be afraid of, I promise you. Besides, you have me and Sol-leks for protection, don't you?"

"Well yeah" Ash agreed. "But…"

"No buts. Stick with me and you'll be safe. Now come on, I want to get as far as possible before it gets too dark to see"


	6. Two Badges and a Gym

Chapter 6-Two Badges and a Gym

**Chapter 6-Two Badges and a Gym**

** **

** **

The group walked for what seemed like hours. Vincent led them through the thick wood with ease. He appeared to be following some path, which only he could see. Even when it began to get dark, he still kept walking. And the rest of the group followed his lead, tripping over tree roots and trying to avoid holes in their path. Finally, Vincent noticed that Gary and Misty were struggling to keep up with him and he slowed down. "Sorry guys" he said, turning to face them. "I forgot that your eyesight isn't as good as mine in the dark. I think I can hear a river ahead of us. We'll camp there, okay?"

"Yeah, okay. We can manage a little farther," Ash said. "I'll help Misty"

"Thanks Ash. Gary, you need any help?"

"No" Gary said slowly. "I'll be fine"

A few minutes later, Vincent found a small area surrounded by trees. "Here guys," he said. "Let's camp here. Looks like you could all use some sleep"

"Isn't it dangerous?" Jessie asked, glancing around her. "What about wild pokemon?"

"No problem. We'll light a campfire to keep the pokemon at a distance and we can take it in turns to sit up and watch. Me and Sol-leks will go first"

"I'll go second," Brock volunteered. "I'll take a turn too," James said at once. "We should all do our bit and you'll need to sleep as well Vincent. If you get sick, we'll all be in trouble"

"Don't worry" Vincent looked at them all, his green eyes filled with amusement. "It's nice of you to worry and it's good of you to offer. But I'll go first and when I get tired, one of you can take my place"

Ash and Vincent built a small campfire and gathered a spare pile of wood in case the fire died down during the night. Misty, Brock, Jessie and James were sitting in a circle having something to eat and drink. After the campfire had been built, Ash went over to join them. Vincent looked around and noticed that Gary was already asleep, with Sol-leks sitting by his side. Vincent smiled as he unfastened his cloak and placed it over the younger boy. "Come on Sol-leks" he called as he headed over to the others. "Lets have something to eat before these pigs eat everything," He laughed as they glared at him in mock anger. 

They were all too tired to stay up that night. Misty dropped off to sleep immediately, Ash and Brock just a few minutes after. Jessie was already half asleep, her head on James' lap. When James finally drifted off, Vincent was alone with his own thoughts. 

He sat next to Gary, protecting the younger boy from the cold night air. As he watched over him, almost without thinking, he reached out and gently touched Gary's cheek. Gary turned his head slightly and Vincent quickly pulled his hand back, troubled by the feelings rising within him. "He seems so much like me," he whispered to himself. "Yet surely I can't be attracted to him. It can't be possible" Yet deep down, the boy knew that trying to hide his feelings wouldn't make them go away. But for Gary's sake, he knew that he had to try. 

Gary was the first awake the next morning. As he slowly sat up trying to clear his head, he felt hungry. As he quietly got up, his movements awoke Vincent, who was lying right next to him. He moved his head and smiled when he saw Gary. "Morning" he said quietly. "You're up early"

"Sorry Vince. I didn't mean to wake you up"

"It's alright. I wanted to get an early start anyway" Vincent picked his cloak up from the ground and put it on. "The others will be awake soon. I'm going for a walk, okay. I'll be back in a while"

By the time Vincent got back, everyone was up and almost ready to leave. While everyone was packing up, he pulled Brock and Misty to one side. "Listen guys" he said. "I want to ask you something"

"Sure, go ahead" Brock said. "We're listening"

"You two are gym leaders, right? Well can I battle you for your badges? Now, while my pokemon are still fresh?"

"Well" Misty began, looking at Brock. "I don't see why not. But I have to be by the water so I can use my water pokemon"

"There's the river over there. I'll fight Brock first though. How many pokemon, Brock?"

"Three on three?"

"Done. Go Vaporeon!"

"Go Onix"

"Vaporeon hit that Onix with Water Gun"

Onix was knocked back by Water Gun, but countered with Body Slam. Vaporeon used Bubble and Onix went down. As the others gathered around to watch, Brock sent out Zubat. Vincent thought for a moment, then withdrew Vaporeon and sent out Sandshrew. Zubat used Confusion, which Sandshrew avoided. Sandshrew used Slash and Zubat retaliated with Bite. Sandshrew stayed up and delivered a Tackle, which sent Zubat to the ground. Brock then sent out Geodude and Vincent called out his Poliwhirl. Poliwhirl hit Geodude with Hydro Pump, which took it down in one. 

Vincent called back Poliwhirl and smiled at Brock. "Good job" Brock said, returning his smile. "Here's the Boulder Badge. You've certainly earned it"

"Thanks Brock" Vincent took the badge and showed it to Sol-leks. "Look Sol-leks" he said. "It's my first badge. You can help me win the second"

"You sound sure you're going to win" Misty said. "You haven't seen my water pokemon battle yet"

"Come on then, if we're all ready to go, I'll show you just how powerful Sol-leks is in battle. You won't be disappointed, I promise you"

Slowly, talking excitedly about the battle they had just witnessed, the group followed Vincent to the stream. Vincent walked quietly in front, thinking about the next battle. Suddenly he felt someone touch his shoulder. As he turned his head, Gary started walking next to him. "You're a good pokemon trainer," he said slowly. "When we fought on the boat, you told me that you hadn't battled for a year. Is that really true?"

"I've never fought a gym leader before Brock" Vincent admitted. "And I haven't really fought many trainer battles either. Some here and there, but not regular ones. I got my pokemon so high by battling wild pokemon, or sometimes by fighting against my brother, Jack"

"Well I thought that you were brilliant" Gary said quietly. As Vincent looked sharply at him, he blushed and hung his head. "Thanks Gary" Vincent said slowly. "It's a nice thing to hear. I try my best"

A few minutes later, they came to the river. It was a very narrow one with a small bridge. Ash and Brock stayed with Misty, while Team Rocket and Gary followed Vincent over the bridge. "Two on two" Misty called over. "That okay, Vince?"

"Sure" he called back. "Let's begin. I choose Pidgetto"

"Fine. Go Staru"

"This will be easy. Pidgetto, use Gust"

As commanded, Pidgetto flapped his wings to create a strong wind. Staru was thrown back violently. It retaliated with a Tackle and Pidgetto countered that with Swift. He then used a Quick Attack. Staru was knocked out. Vincent praised Pidgetto, and then called him back. Misty sent out Starmie and Sol-leks stepped forward. Vincent nodded and patted his pokemon's head gently. "Go on then" he said. "Warm up with a Headbutt attack"

"Wolfang" Sol-leks ran at Starmie and hit it hard. However, Starmie was barely affected and it tackled Sol-leks, sending the pokemon flying backwards. Sol-leks, without waiting for orders, attempted a Take Down attack, which hit Starmie hard. Before Starmie could counter, Sol-leks used a Quick Attack. Starmie used Water Gun, which barely even affected Sol-leks and the dog pokemon took it down with a final Quick Attack. "Yes!" Gary yelled. "He did it"

"Yeah, he sure did" Misty answered, coming across the bridge with Ash and Brock behind her. "That was a brilliant battle, Vincent. Is Sol-leks okay?"

"Wolfang" Sol-leks licked her hand. Vincent laughed. "He says, 'Sorry about Starmie,'" he told them. "It's alright," Misty told Sol-leks. "He'll be fine, don't worry. Now" she said turning to Vincent. "Congratulations. You've earned the Cascade Badge" 

"Thanks Misty. That was a good battle there. It's great to see that my pokemon are still in good shape. Now, we made very good progress yesterday and if we continue like that today, we should reach a town by this evening. This town is supposed to have a gym and a pokemon centre. I think we should make for there. Sleeping in the open is okay sometimes, but it's annoying having to take it in turns to keep watch. I want to see if we can sleep in the pokemon centre tonight. So, lets get moving"

They travelled onwards for most of the day, stopping only once to have a break and something to eat. Pikachu amused them all, by jumping from Ash's hat onto Sol-leks. He sat on his back, while Sol-leks walked around, looking puzzled. When he finally lay down, with his head on Gary's knee, Pikachu got bored and jumped back onto Ash. When they began to walk again, Pikachu occasionally jumped back on Sol-leks and rode on his back. "Won't Sol-leks get annoyed with Pikachu?" Jessie asked finally. Meowth shook his head. "I don't think so," he said. "He's a pretty reasonably pokemon"

"He sure is" Vincent agreed. "He'd only hurt Pikachu if he thought that Pikachu was going to hurt me. I think Sol-leks finds it quite amusing himself. He's never had the honour of carrying a Pikachu before. I guess yours is the first" he said to Ash. Ash grinned. "It's a first for Pikachu too" he replied. "He's never found another pokemon who would let him do something like that"

Gary and Misty were both very silent. Gary walked along beside Vincent, taking little notice of anything around him. Occasionally Vincent could feel Gary's eyes on him, but he pretended not to notice. Misty walked along next to Ash and Brock, making no effort to join in their conversation. She seemed to be in a world of her own. 

It was early evening when the gang arrived at the small town. They immediately headed to the pokemon centre and gave their pokemon to Nurse Joy. She told them that the town had been very quiet lately and she had four spare rooms. Ash and Brock decided to share, Jessie, James and Meowth decided to share, Misty wanted to go on her own in a small room, and Vincent and Sol-leks were sharing with Gary. As they were waiting around in the lobby talking to Nurse Joy, Brock mentioned the pokemon gym. Nurse Joy suddenly went very quiet. "I wouldn't go into that gym if I were you" she warned them. "Why not?" Ash demanded. "Well…" Joy said slowly. "It's been open for a year and during that time, about eight trainers have gone in to fight the gym leader. None of them have come out. Not one"

"Couldn't it be possible that they just came out and left the area?" Vincent asked. "Were any of them from this town?"

"Well, no" Joy admitted. "They were all just passing through. But something about that gym gives me and the other town people the creeps. It's at the back of the town and we just try and avoid it if we can"

"Well, we'll consider your advice" Vincent said politely. "Thank you. Now if you will excuse me, I think I'll go to my room. Later guys"

They all said goodnight to Nurse Joy, collected their pokemon and went up to their rooms. All except Vincent, who had slipped out with Sol-leks. Only Misty had noticed him leave and she had gone out after him, meaning to see what he was up too. As the gang went into their separate rooms, none of them realised the events that the night would soon bring, the relationships which would soon be formed and broken and the real danger that they were in, which would unite them all.


	7. A Strange Night

Chapter 7-A Strange Night

Author's Note: Okay, I have to warn you that this chapter contains Yaoi. I don't want to be flamed by people who are against m/m relationships.

Chapter 7-A Strange Night

** **

As Vincent walked down the dark, deserted streets, the cool night air blew around him, tugging at his cloak. He felt bad about slipping out without telling the others, but he needed to think. Everything that had happened since he had left home seemed like it fitted together, but he couldn't think how. Were his brothers involved? Even worse, had he dragged his friends into this without knowing what he was doing? Vincent had no idea, but the thought that eight trainers had already gone missing in the last year made him uneasy. 

As he stood half in the shadows, something touched his arm, causing him to jump. "Misty" he said, half relieved and half angry to see her next to him. "You scared me. What are you doing out here anyway?"

"I wanted to ask you something. I never get a chance when we're all together. Someone else always seems to be around and I wanted to talk to you alone"

"Alright, go on. I'm listening"

"You know that day we first met you? That night I had a nightmare and when I woke up, I thought that you were there. Was it really you, or was it just another dream?"

"That was me. I was under a bush, not far from you guys. I heard you crying out in your sleep so I came over to see what was up. Sorry if I scared you"

"No, it made me feel better. I wish that Ash was that thoughtful sometimes"

"You really like Ash, don't you?"

"I don't know Vincent. I used to, but now I'm not so sure. You see, I've been thinking about you a lot and I'm really confused"

"Don't worry Misty. You're not the only one. I'm getting pretty confused myself"

"Would this help?" Misty stood up straight and kissed him hard on the mouth. Vincent kissed her back for a moment, then came to his senses and pulled away. "I'm sorry Misty," he said gently. "I can't do this. Ash likes you, I can see it in his eyes, and I know that you like Ash, even if you are confused at the moment. I'm really sorry, you're nice and everything, it's just…"

"I know" Misty let go of him and took a step back. "You don't have to explain. I saw the way you were looking at Gary Oak last night when I woke up. I guess I'm the one who should be sorry. You're right. Oh and can we keep this conversation between ourselves? All of it, I mean?"

"I won't say a word. Oh and Misty?"

"Yes"

"Thanks. Thanks for everything. Go back now. Please. It's safer in the pokemon centre"

"I will. And you be careful, okay?"

"No problem"

As he watched her walk off, he had a sudden urge to run after her and tell her that she was wrong, that he had no feelings for Gary. Yet he couldn't live a lie, so he said nothing. 

When Misty had disappeared into the pokemon centre, Vincent was about to set off exploring, but he saw a movement in the bushes. As he watched, Gary Oak jumped up and begun to ran towards the pokemon centre. Vincent could tell that he had seen what had happened between him and Misty and it had upset him a lot. "Go get him, Sol-leks" Vincent told his pokemon. "But please don't hurt him"

Sol-leks ran after Gary and caught the bottom of his sweatshirt. Gary tried to pull away, but Sol-leks wouldn't let go. Vincent ran up to Gary and grabbed his shoulder. "Look at me, Gary" he demanded. "I know what you just saw, okay. I can explain, but don't run away from me. I'm your friend and if something is bothering you, you can tell me"

"You're…you're my friend?" Gary stared at him, forgetting how upset he was. Vincent shrugged and gave him a small smile. "Of course" he said. "You're all my friends. Unless you don't want to be my friend"

"No, I'd love to be your friend. But I haven't exactly had many friends. Only Ash, but that was when we were younger…I guess most people find me too cold to be friendly with"

"Gary, I've never had a real friend, other than Sol-leks here. Before my parents died, or should I say, my mother and stepfather, I was taught at home and didn't have many opportunities to be with other people of my own age. When Damon became my legal guardian, he went out of his way to ensure that I had no real friends. For some reason, Jack supported him on this. I like all of you, even Jessie and James, but it's still all new to me. The emotions and everything"

"Vincent" They sat down on a park bench and Gary turned to his friend. "What happened between you and Misty back there?"

"Misty likes Ash, but she's confused because she has feelings for me. She kissed me, but I just couldn't do that, to her or to Ash. Why were you so upset about it anyway? Don't tell me that you like Misty too?"

"No, I don't like Misty. Her heart belongs to Ash and no one else gets a look in. I like…I like you. I mean…I have feelings for you. I'm attracted to you"

"Oh Gary" Vincent smiled at the younger boy. "I like you too. I mean, I guess I'm attracted to you. But I can't have a relationship with you. Not yet. At this point, friendship is all I can offer. Maybe in the future, when this adventure is all behind us. In the meantime, maybe you'll grow out of it"

"No way" Gary shook his head. "I've never felt this way about anyone, Vincent"

"Maybe, maybe not" Vincent shrugged. "Guys our age, sometimes go through a stage of being attracted to other guys. We may both grow out of it, or one of us, or neither of us. But it's better if we just wait and see"

"I understand. Thank you for not holding it against me…Vince, could I just ask you one favour?"

"Anything"

"I've never been kissed before" Gary admitted. "Would you mind…?"

He broke off as Vincent pulled him into his arms and gently brushed his mouth against Gary's. "You mean like this?" he teased. "Or like this" he whispered, kissing him deeply. Gary happily returned the kiss, until a shadow fell over them. Looking up, they saw two men in dark clothes, standing over them. "Well look at what we've got here" one man said to the other. "If I'm not mistaken, this is Jack's other younger brother"

"Why yes. I do believe it is" the other man stared hard at Vincent, but Vincent met the man's gaze. It was the man who looked away first. "Listen kids" the first man told them. "We've been ordered to watch out for you and to either take you prisoner or dispose of you. But your brother can be a nasty fellow and I don't like him much. If you promise to get out of here as soon as possible tomorrow, my friend and me never even saw you. There's bad things going on here, and youngsters like you don't want to get yourself messed up in it. Damon tried, and Jack locked him away. The same will happen to you if you don't get out of here" Before he had even finished speaking, they had begun to walk away. "Wait" Vincent called after them. "Did you say, 'Jack locked Damon away'?"

"We sure did, young one" the second man replied. "Damon was interfering with Jack's plans and Jack felt threatened. We have to go, before Clive finds out that we're missing" Before Vincent could say anything else, they had gone…

"Jack" Vincent whispered. "It can't be true, it can't. Jack can't be the bad guy in all of this. That makes no sense. Come on Gary" he stood up and signalled for Sol-leks. "Let's go back to the pokemon centre. There's something strange going on here and I want to find out what. If it's anything like I'm thinking, we could be in real danger"

"You think so," Gary sounded worried. Vincent put one arm around his shoulders. "Don't worry," he said. "I'm here, remember. Come on Sol-leks, we're going back"

While Vincent and Gary had been talking, back at the pokemon centre Misty and Ash were also talking. When Misty had come in, she had immediately pulled Ash away from Brock and now she sat facing him in her room. She took a deep breath and said, "Ash, I have to tell you something. But please don't hold it against me if you don't like what I'm saying"

"Misty, I'm your friend. I know I may not act like it sometimes, but I am. I won't hold anything against you"

"Ash, I love you. I've had feelings for you for a long time" Misty admitted. "I've wanted to tell you, but I was afraid too"

"Afraid? Why?"

"I was afraid that you would reject me I guess. Are you going to reject me?"

"No Misty. I…I love you too. But I was scared to tell you. I didn't think that you felt the same way"

"Ash, we're a pair of idiots aren't we? If it weren't for Vincent, we probably never would have told each other how we felt. So, will you be my boyfriend?"

"Sure" Ash leant forward and gently kissed her. "I would love to"

In the next room, Jessie and James were having a similar conversation, while Meowth was pretending to be asleep. It all began when Jessie asked James, "So, what do you really think of that guy then?"

"What guy?" James asked, looking blank. "Oh you mean Vincent? I kind of like him. For a young kid, he sure talks a lot of sense"

"Yeah, he does" Jessie gave a sigh. "But I'm curious about that pokemon. If he belonged to Team Rocket before, then why did our boss give him away?"

"Meowth told us, remember? He hurt his leg in a pokemon battle and the boss gave him to a trainer"

"Oh yeah, I remember now"

"And now he wants him back" James said slowly. "Well he seems to be a good pokemon, I'll admit that. But anyone can see how devoted he is to Vincent. It sounds stupid, but I'm not sure that I can take him now"

"James!" Jessie looked shocked. "But they were our orders. If we don't obey them…we'll be out of Team Rocket"

"Stuff Team Rocket" James said quietly. "All I know is that watching how Vincent and his pokemon act towards each other has got me thinking. We have no luck at being bad guys, so maybe when we get back we should try something else. Like being pokemon trainers"

"What do you mean 'we'?" Jessie asked. "Maybe I don't want to leave Team Rocket"

"Then I guess I can't make you. But Jessie…I love you. And I want you to come with me. Please"

"James…I'd go anywhere for you" Jessie said slowly. "But to be honest, the thought of being on our own, without Team Rocket is scary"

"You've always got me" James took her hand and looked loving at her. "And I swear I'll never leave you. Or Meowth. He's our friend and I love him too"

"Oh James" Jessie threw herself at him, knocking him backwards onto the bed. And in the corner, Meowth smiled to himself and shut his eyes, allowing the couple some privacy.


	8. The Shadow Gym

Chapter 8-The Shadow Gym

Chapter 8-The Shadow Gym

Vincent awoke first to find himself in a double bed, fully dressed, with a half clothed Gary in his arms and Sol-leks lying on his feet. He had been rather alarmed, but then he had remembered the events from the night before. At first he smiled, but as he went over what the men had told him, his smile changed to a frown. He gently pulled away from the younger boy, hoping that he wouldn't wake up, and went to have a quick shower.

In the next room, Jessie and James both awoke and discovered that they were both almost completely naked. For a moment they both looked shocked as they remembered their conversation the previous night. Then James had leant forward and kissed Jessie softly on the lips. "I want you to know," he said slowly. "That I meant every word I said last night. I'm sorry if you think that this was all a mistake" 

"James" Jessie took his hand. "Last night…I'd been waiting for you to tell me how you felt. It wasn't a mistake. I…I love you too"

"Finally you two have admitted it" Meowth commented from his corner. "I was wondering how long it would take you"

"Shut it Meowth" they yelled, as they both threw their pillows at the cat. Then they looked at each other and started laughing.

Ash and Misty had also woken up quite shocked at the things they had said the night before. Ash had got up first and, with a quick glance at Misty, started out of the door. But he paused when Misty mumbled his name, then sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Ash, are you still here?" she asked. "Don't go…not yet"

"Well, okay" Ash sat on the edge of the bed uncomfortably. "About last night" he began. "I'm sorry if I…"

"Ash" Misty cut him off. "There is nothing to be sorry for. I love you and I have for ages. If you don't want to be my boyfriend, then please just say so"

"Misty…of course I want to be your boyfriend. I just didn't…" he broke off when Misty kissed him. Any other thoughts went straight out of his head as he wrapped his arms around her and returned the kiss.

As they all met downstairs, most of them looked embarrassed, but the act was soon dropped. Jessie and James held hands and Misty and Ash sat with their arms around each other. Gary was the only one who seemed to be embarrassed, and he kept his head lowered as the group sat around a table, waiting for Vincent to speak. He told them briefly what the men had told him and when he had finished, there was silence around the table as the group all looked at one another. "You mean that Damon isn't the bad guy in all of this?" Ash asked, sounding rather confused.

"Doesn't seem that way," Vincent agreed. "Although the thought of Jack being a bad guy makes no sense either. The guys I met last night were part of the gym here. I want to give it a shot before we leave. Are you guys coming?"

"Sure" they all said together. "Don't even think of leaving us out now," Ash said. "We're already in this up to our necks, we might as well find out the full truth"

"Okay then" Vincent stood up and monitored for Sol-leks to follow him. "Let's go"

They found the gym at the very end of the town. It looked dark and was surrounded by shadows. "It's called the Shadow Gym" Vincent told them quietly. "You can win the Shadowbadge here, but the gym leader is supposed to be tough. Maybe it would be best if I went in alone…"

"No way" James said immediately. "It could be dangerous"

"Yeah, he's right" Ash agreed. "Besides, I want to try and battle for a badge too"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Misty asked him. "Vincent said the gym leader was strong"

"Yeah, Ash" Brock said. "You don't want to hurt your pokemon do you?"

"Of course not. But Pikachu could do it"

"Pika, Pika" Pikachu agreed. Vincent gave a sigh. "Okay, then" he said. "We'll all go in. Maybe it's better that way"

He pulled open the front door and they all went in. As the door closed behind them, Misty shivered. "It's awfully cold in here" she remarked. "It's colder than outside"

"That's true" Gary sounded puzzled. "But how can that be possible?"

"It's a shadow gym," Vincent reminded them. "The gym leader here uses shadow pokemon. That's probably why it's so cold. Anyway, let's go"

They began to walk down a long dark hallway. Sol-leks pressed himself against Vincent's leg, whining softly. Pikachu, sitting on Ash's shoulder, was completely silent. None of the group spoke. 

Finally they came to another door. Brock held it open as the group went through. They found themselves in a large, badly lit hall. At the opposite end, hidden in shadows, the group could just make out the shape of a person. Shivering a little, Ash took a step away from the group. "Whoever you are" he called over to the figure. "Come on out. I demand a battle"

"Foolish child" the person stepped out into the light. It was a man, aged about forty. His dark brown hair was beginning to turn grey. He was dressed completely in black, save his dark blue cape. "You wish to battle for a Shadowbadge? Well then, give it your best, young one"

Slowly, Ash walked away from the group. All of them fixed their eyes on him, except Vincent who didn't move his eyes from the gym master. "Well then" the man said confidently. "My name is Clive and I am an expert at using shadow pokemon. We will have a one on one battle. My pokemon will be Genger"

"Pikachu. Give it your best shot"

"Genger" Clive called. "Use Nightshade"

As Ash watched, Pikachu was knocked back by the psychic move. He managed to get up and countered with a Thundershock. Genger was barely affected and used Lick, which left Pikachu paralysed. It then used another Nightshade and Pikachu went down. Ash ran over to Pikachu and picked him up. He looked at Clive and lowered his head.

"That was pathetic" Clive gave a short laugh. "And you want to be a pokemon master. That's a good joke"

"You haven't seen me battle yet" Vincent said, his voice cold. "My pokemon will be more than a match for yours. Gary, do you want to battle first?"

"No way" Gary shook his head. "I'm not putting any of my pokemon up against those things"

"Fair enough" Vincent shrugged and turned back to Clive. "Go Sol-leks. Give it your best"

"Okay then" Clive said slowly. "Alakazam, go"

"This should be easy" Vincent said quietly. "Sol-leks, Build-up"

Sol-leks stood there and a strange blue light surrounded him. At his master's command, Alakazam sent out a Psybeam. Sol-leks began to absorb the energy and before anyone knew what was going on, he sent the attack back toward Alakazam. The psychic pokemon was knocked clear into the wall, where it made no effort to get up. Clive narrowed his eyes as he looked at Vincent. "Fine then" he said finally. "Try this. Go, Espeon"

"Sol-leks, hit it with Take Down" 

Sol-leks hit twice, first with Take Down, then with a Quick Attack. Suddenly, Espeon disappeared from their sight. Sol-leks looked around, confused and was unprepared for Espeon slamming him in the chest. Sol-leks was sent flying across the room and landed heavily on his back leg. As he attempted to get up, Espeon came at him with Bite. However, Sol-leks remembered clearly the Arbok he had lost against in his younger days, and he was able to fling himself aside and Body Slam the Espeon with all his strength. Before the Espeon could rise, he used another Quick Attack and the Espeon fainted. Sol-leks glanced at his master and collapsed from exhaustion. 

"Sol-leks!" Vincent yelled, running over and kneeling beside his fallen pokemon. Sol-leks gave a whine and licked his hand. "You did great" Vincent told him. "Get inside the poke ball and I'll take you to the pokemon centre"

"Wolfang, wolfang" Sol-leks did as he was told. Vincent attached the poke ball to his belt and looked at Clive. "Here kid" the man said, handing him his badge. "You earned it. Now get out of here, I've got business to attend to"

"Yeah, sure" Vincent said slowly. "Come on guys, let's go. We should be moving on tonight anyway"

"You did great Vincent" Gary said quietly, as the group left the gym. "Thanks" Vincent replied. "I hope Sol-leks is okay. It was him who did it really, not me"

"That's true" Misty said. "But he wouldn't be so strong if he hadn't had such a good trainer"

As they headed back to the pokemon centre, a young man ran out from behind the gym and grabbed Vincent's arm. "Excuse me" he said quickly. "But are you Damon's brother?"

"I'm Vincent" he replied carefully. "Why did you want me?"

"I came to ask you a favour. Please save Damon. He's being kept in a small fortress not far from here. Clive, the gym leader here, and Jack are making terrible plans and he's being treated really badly. You're the only one who can help him and maybe save any more trainers from being killed. Please help him"

"Alright, I'll think about it" Vincent nodded slowly. "You'd better go before anyone sees you here. We'll save Damon if we possibly can"

"Thank you. But please hurry. I don't know how much time he'll have left"

"You're not really going to help him are you?" Misty asked when the man was out of sight. "After the way he treated you, he doesn't deserve it"

"I know" Vincent gave a sigh. "But he is my brother, and I get the feeling that he has the answers I want. I have to find him and find the truth"

"We can understand that" Jessie said, glancing at James. "Count us in"

"And us" Brock spoke up quickly. "I agree with what Misty said, but he is your brother and it's your decision. We'll help in any way we can"

"Same here" Gary kept his head lowered, and wouldn't look at Vincent. "I'm not leaving you now. I'll help"

"Thanks guys. Thank you. But before I do anything else I have to take Sol-leks to the pokemon centre. And you've better get your Pikachu seen to, Ash"

"I will" Ash said, still humiliated from his defeat. "Clive just got lucky, that's all"

"Yeah, sure he did Ash" Misty said softly trying to make him feel better. Ash said nothing, but he slipped his hand into hers and held it tightly.

An hour later, Sol-leks and Pikachu were fully healed and the group was ready to go. 

Slowly and carefully, with Vincent as their leader, they crept through the thick wood surrounding the town, relying on Sol-leks to warn them of any danger. It was tiring, but they made good progress and it wasn't long before Vincent stopped them. "I can just see the fortress from here" he told them. "It gets dangerous from here on, so be careful and watch for traps"

"We will" Brock started to say, then took a step forward and tripped over something on the ground. Before anyone really knew what was happening, a net fell over them, trapping them all. Then they heard the sound of footsteps. "This looks bad" Vincent muttered, calling Sol-leks into his poke ball. "They've caught us nicely"

"Vincent, it didn't catch me," Gary whispered from the other side of the net. "What shall I do?"

"Go" Vincent hissed as the footsteps came even closer. "Go and get help or something. Just don't let them catch you"

"Alright. Take care" Without looking back, Gary disappeared into the wood, just as the masked figures stopped in front of them. "Well, well, well" one of them said slowly. "Look what we have here. If it isn't Jacks other brother, coming to stick his nose into our business. Let's take him to Jack and let him deal with them"


	9. My Brother

Chapter 9-Brother, My Brother

Chapter 9- My Brother

** **

As they were all pulled roughly to their feet, Vincent silently glanced at the others, warning them with his eyes to be quiet and co-operate. He cursed himself for dragging them all into this mess and he prayed with all his heart that Gary was safe.

The group had their hands tied behind their backs and were marched into a stone fortress, which seemed half wrecked. In the large hall, two very familiar people were deep in conversation. One was Clive, the gym leader. The other was…

"Jack!" Vincent yelled, earning him a kick from one of the guards. "What's going on? What are you…?"

"So, little brother" Jack turned away from Clive and walked over to Vincent. "You came"

"Where's Damon? Jack, what is going on?"

"Damon? Damon's locked up. Our plans are almost complete and I'm not letting anyone stand in our way. You two always thought you were so great, with your psychic powers and everything, but once our plans are complete, I will be stronger than both of you" he paused and ran his eyes over the group. "We'll take these two," he said to the guards, pointing to Misty and James. "Lock the others up with Damon"

"Hey" Ash yelled as Misty and James were roughly pulled away. "What do you think you're doing? Leave her alone"

"Oh dear" Jack said sarcastically. "I forgot this one's your little girlfriend isn't she? Well Ashy boy, I'd get over her because soon she'll be joining all those other trainers who went missing"

"Jack" Vincent lowered his head. "You don't mean…"

"You're quick, little brother. Those trainers are dead. Got that? They are dead. And these two will be joining them real soon. Meanwhile, I can't have you walking around messing things up. Guys, take them away"

"James!" Jessie yelled, as he was dragged away. "Stay alive okay. We're Team Rockets and we'll get out of this"

"Jessie, I love you"

"I love you too James"

Despite their protests, Ash, Brock, Jessie, Meowth and Vincent were dragged off and thrown into a small, cold stone room. As the door was locked behind them, the guard laughed. 

As the remaining group members huddled together, Vincent took Sol-leks from his poke ball and glanced quickly around the room. There was only one small window and he knew that they were too high up to escape that way. In a sudden burst of rage, he kicked the door.

"No luck there" a voice said from behind him. "I've already tried that"

"Damon" Vincent and the others turned, unsure of what to expect. Brock stood with his fists clenched, ready to hit Damon if he tried anything. But the man who came out of the shadows was not the man Ash or Brock remembered from a few days back. He walked with a limp and his clothes were torn. When he looked up, they could all see the effects of the beatings he had taken. He had a black eye, his lip had recently been bleeding and there were two large bruises on his jaw. His eyes were sad as he looked from one of the group to another. Finally his eyes settled on Vincent. "Hello Vince" he said slowly. "Hello Sol-leks. I'm glad to see that you're okay"

"You don't look okay," Vincent acknowledged. "You got on the wrong side of Jack?"

"Something like that. Hey where's that girl? I thought there was someone missing"

"Jack took her," Vincent said quietly. "And James. Another member of our group didn't get caught. He's out there somewhere. Damon, please tell me what's going on. I'm confused, I think we all are"

"Yeah, okay. I guess you deserve that much. You're old enough to understand, I guess. But some things I have to say may be painful"

"I can handle it" Vincent started to say, but he was interrupted by the sound of the door being unlocked. Damon stopped talking as Jack walked in, along with a guard, and shut the door behind him. Jack and Damon glared at each other for a moment, until finally Jack spoke. 

"Go on then" he said. "Tell Vincent everything you know. Poison his mind against me. That's just like you. Vincent" he turned to his little brother. "Who has always been there to try and protect you from Damon? Who put your food on the table? Who has brought you up since our mother died? It wasn't Damon was it? Come on, come with me and I'll see that you and your friends are taken back home. Trust me"

"Don't trust him" Damon's voice was quiet, yet fierce. "I know I haven't always treated you right, but didn't I always stick up for you when we were kids? Remember back then. I can't promise that I can protect you Vince, but I'll damn well have a shot and I'll be honest with you. He'll just feed you lies, like he did with me"

"Why you little…" Jack moved quickly and hit Damon hard in the stomach. As he doubled over, Jack kneed him in the face and watched him fall to the floor. Vincent was at his brother's side in an instant, while Sol-leks stood there growling at Jack. Jack glared at them. "Fine then, I see that you've made your choice. Tomorrow, at sunset, your two friends will die. After that, maybe I'll take pity on the rest of you and let you go, but my two little brothers won't have that choice. Having two extra victims won't hurt. Well then, have a nice time in this hellhole. I'll leave enough guards to ensure that there is no possible way for you to escape" He turned to his guard. "Lock them up," he snapped, before turning and leaving the room. As soon as he had gone, the guard looked quickly around and shut the door before pulling off his mask. 

"Gary!" the group said together in amazement. Gary smiled shyly. "Yeah it's me" he started to say, but Vincent suddenly grabbed him and hugged him so hard that Gary half felt like all his bones were being broken. "You are a genius," Vincent told him. "Damon, how many guards are guarding this area?"

"Well, I'd say about four or five here, with possibly about another ten or so further up" Damon sat down and stretched his legs. "So what's your plan?"

"We wait a few hours until Jack's gone to wherever he's taking James and Misty" Vincent said slowly, sitting beside his brother. "Then we call some of the guards in, knock them out, put on their uniforms and escape. Is that how you did it Gary?"

"Yeah, something like that. Who is that guy anyway? And where are James and Misty?"

"Jack's taken Misty and James" Brock told him. "And that man is Vincent's older brother, Damon"

"Pleased to meet you Gary" Damon said slowly. "Anyway, before I tell you what happened to me, how about you tell me how you guys wound up here in the first place?"

Vincent told Damon the whole story, right from when Jack had told him to go until they had been captured. Occasionally Ash or Brock or Jessie added parts in. Damon laughed when Vincent told him how he had trapped Team Rocket under the crates and how Sol-leks had taken down two of Clive's pokemon. "That's old Sol-leks for you" he said. "How's his leg? I saw that he was limping earlier. That Espeon hit him hard?"

"Yeah. Anyway, that's the full story and we've heard Gary's little bit. Since we can't go yet, I suggest you tell us everything you know"

"Yeah, I said I would anyway" Damon settled back and the others made themselves comfortable. "Firstly, any of you got any food? It's been three days since I've had any decent food"

"Sure, I think we've got some left over" Ash looked through his backpack and took out some rice cakes. Vincent produced some bread and some biscuits, which he had brought for Sol-leks. As they ate, Damon begun his story…


	10. Truths and Lies

Chapter 10-Truths and Lies

Chapter 10-Truths and Lies

"Well, I guess I'm going to have to start at the very beginning" Damon said slowly. "Jack and I…well there's some things we haven't told you, Vince. I'm assuming that since these guys are your friends, they can be trusted. Am I right?"

"Of course" Vincent replied quietly. "And I'm ready to hear anything you have to say"

"That's good. As you know, our mother was born in Celadon City. She lived there until she was twenty, and her parents were very strict so she led a sheltered life. Then, one day, she met a pokemon trainer who came from this island. They went out behind her parent's backs for a while and she fell madly in love with him. Then, the expected happened and she fell pregnant. Her father went mad and demanded that she get rid of the child, but she refused and left with this guy. They came here and lived here for two years. But towards the end of her pregnancy and when the baby was born, he became very violent and she got really scared of him. Finally she got fed up with it and after he threatened Jack, she took him and ran. Then she set up home just outside Fuchsia City"

"Damon" Vincent's face was pale, his voice low. "Jack's father is…that Clive, isn't it?"

"Yeah" Damon reached over and touched his younger brother's shoulder. "Yeah, it is. Anyway, just after she had settled in Fuchsia, she began another relationship. This one was with my father. It lasted about a year, but just after I was born he left her and disappeared completely. She was left with two young children and she was really upset. For two years she waited, hoping that he would come back, and finally he reappeared. But he refused to have anything to do with her, so she decided to take revenge. One night she got him drunk and seduced him. You were the result of that one night and she got her own back by refusing to allow him to have anything to do with you"

"Damon, tell me. Who is our father?"

"Take a guess" Damon said slowly. "Guys" he continued, glancing round at the others. "Anyone want to take a guess? It's someone well known"

"A gym leader?" Ash guessed. "It can't be Lance of the Elite Four, he's too young. And please don't tell us its Bruno"

"No, it's not Bruno. And you're right about the Lance bit. He's only my age. No our father is Koga, the Fuchsia City Gym leader"

A shocked silence followed this announcement. Vincent stared down at the floor for a moment or two, then looked at Damon again. "How did you find out?" he asked slowly. "How come you've never told me before?"

"I found out myself when mother died" Damon told him honestly. "When Jack and I were going through her belongings, we found a bunch of love letters from Koga to her and pictures of them together. I also found her diaries, which is where I got a lot of this information from"

"So what happened after mother had me" Vincent asked, curious now. "Did Koga ever see me?"

"Not to my knowledge, no" Damon shook his head. "He knows that he has two sons, but last time he saw me was when I was two years old. You weren't even born then. Anyway, after that mum had a series of short relationships, which would always, end up becoming violent. For some reason she was drawn to violent men. Finally, when Jack was nine, she married our stepfather. At first he seemed like a nice guy, and he treated us like his own children. But that was just an act and after a year he revealed his true self. Our stepfather was a violent sadist who took pleasure in beating Jack and I and doing things, which I'm not even going to mention because they are so sick. He didn't touch you, because mum and me protected you, and although he hurt me, I think he had more respect for me than Jack. Jack would cry when he got hit and say sorry for whatever he was supposed to have done. I just took it, never crying, never complaining. I took beatings for you too, when you got older and wasn't protected by mum so much"

He paused and his eyes took on a faraway look. "We lived that way for years" he continued finally. "For eight years we knew nothing else. Mother was too weak to stand up for us and he hurt us in private when he could anyway. I guess Vincent and me leant on each other those last two or three years. When he was thirteen, Jack and I had both had enough. Vince, you're going to hate us for this, but do you remember our stepfather's motorcycle?"

"Yeah, he used to take mum out on it a lot. I remember"

"Well, we cut the brake wires. Jack came up with the idea and I did it. I didn't expecting him to take mum out on it, and I guess I wasn't thinking straight. Jack wanted to get his own back, but I was just doing it to protect you. No one ever found out that we had anything to do with it and I got away with it. But the guilt's haunted me all these years…"

The rest of the group stared at Damon in horror, but Vincent just looked down at Sol-leks. Damon reached out and touched his arm again. "Vincent" he said, a hint of urgency in his voice. "Please say something. Even if it's just to tell me how much you hate me"

"I don't hate you Damon" Vincent told him slowly. "I could never hate you. I'm shocked, I can't believe that I never realised, but I understand why you did it. How does all this tie in with what Jack's up too?"

"You and I got our psychic powers from Koga" Damon said slowly. "For some reason, yours have always been a lot stronger than mine, but we both have them. Jack doesn't and he has always been jealous of both of us. I guess the fact that I could always stand up to our stepfather, when he couldn't, made him feel even weaker. He wants powers like ours, so just over two years ago he decided to find his dad. He did and he explained to his dad how he felt. Clive came up with a solution" he broke off and looked uncomfortable. "This was the time when Jack used to go away often and leave us together. You know, just before I turned into a drunken bully"

"It's alright Damon. Just forget about it. I have. So Jack and Clive came up with a plan to make Jack strong, right?"

"Right. Clive was a violent, abusive bully, but he honestly cares for his son. And when he learnt that Jack was unhappy, he tried to figure out a way to help him. And finally he came up with an idea. In the middle of Dark Wood, there's a gym. Not far from the gym is a shrine to the legendary Umbreon. It's said that you can't catch an Umbreon, if they want to be caught; they'll come to you. Umbreon is a Dark pokemon and it's also said to be evil. There was a strong rumour going around that if someone murders 10 pokemon trainers on the alter of the shrine; an Umbreon will come to you. Clive set up a gym here and began taking the trainers to the shrine and killing them. I knew what they were doing, but they said that if I told anyone they'd not only kill me, but you as well. I had no choice but to keep my mouth shut. But when you went, I realised that I had nothing to lose by speaking up. So I did and I wound up in here. And that's the full story"

"You said that Misty and James were going to be killed" Ash spoke slowly, his voice trembling. "Damon tell me. How long do we have to help them?"

"About three days. Until the next full moon anyway"

"Yeah, that's three days" Brock told them. "So when we get out of here, what's our plan of action? We do have one, right?"

Vincent and Damon glanced at each other, both looking worried. "I hate to break it to you" Damon said slowly. "But it'll take us days to get to the shrine from here. It's over those mountains," he continued pointing to a row of mountains several miles away. "Even if we walked day and night, we'll never make it. I'm sorry, but…"

"How did Jack and Clive get there then?" Jessie demanded. "Think Vincent, please help James"

"Meowth, please" the cat pokemon agreed. "He's a jerk, I know that. But he's still our friend"

"I know that. I do everything I can" Vincent promised. "Damon, you must know a way. Please think"

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking" Damon stood up, with some difficulty, and limped to the window. "I wonder," he said slowly, half to himself. "We need something to ride on. Then we could do it in half the time. Maybe you could take my Tauros, Vincent. I have a Ponyta, but we still need one more. I wonder if Jack keeps any around here?"

"Well, here's our chance to find out" Vincent said as the door began to open and two guards walked in. Quickly, Vincent grabbed one and slammed his head against the doorframe. Before the second guard could react, Damon had put one hand over his mouth and Sol-leks had bitten him hard in the groin. He guard tried to yell, then passed out from the pain. 

"That must have been painful" Brock commented, looking at the fallen guard. "It was a good thing that Misty wasn't here to see that. We don't want to give her any ideas"

"That's true" Ash gave him a small smile. "I must say, she's only been gone a couple of hours and I'm already beginning to miss her"

"That's stupid" Gary began to say, but Vincent shot him a look and he shut up quickly. "I meant yeah, I agree," he said quickly. "I guess we were just beginning to get used to each other and it feels strange to be worrying about Misty and James. I mean I didn't even know who James was until a few days ago"

"Thanks Gary. I'm sorry for everything that's happened, all right. Do you think we could be friends again?"

"Sure" Gary shook his hand. "But I still say I'm a better pokemon trainer than you"

"Guys" Vincent interrupted their conversation and they all turned to look at him. While they had been talking, Damon and Vincent had both put on the guard's uniforms. "Let's save any arguing, friendly or otherwise, for when we get out of here, okay? I think that there's some rope in my rucksack. Ash, Brock and Jessie, we'll tie your hands together and lead you along. That should be enough to stop these stupid guards from suspecting anything. Keep your fingers crossed that Jack really has left or we're all in for it big time"

"Alright little brother, don't panic. I'm here and I'm not about to let Jack get one over on me," Damon reminded him as he tied Ash's hands behind his back. "That's not to tight, is it kid?" he asked. Ash shook his head. "Fine then" he said. "Come on guys. Lets go help your friends. Before…before it's too late"

"Fine" Vincent took a deep breath and called Sol-leks back into his pokeball. "Thanks Damon, I feel a lot less confused now that I know the truth. At least now we know what we're dealing with"

"Personally" Brock whispered to Ash as Gary and Damon led them from the room. "I don't trust that guy one bit"

"Quiet" Ash whispered back. "They'll hear you. I don't either, but he is Vincent's brother and if he can help us get Misty and James back, then that's all I care about"

"You're worried about James?" Brock asked. "That's new"

"I don't trust those two either really. But I guess they can be all right when they're not trying to steal Pikachu or something. Besides, it isn't really their fault they got mixed up in all this"

Vincent turned and put a finger to his lips, silently telling them to be quiet. "Guards" he hissed. "This is the hard part. Just act like prisoners and let Damon and I do the talking"

"Halt!" the two guards called as they stepped through a door into a long hallway. "Where are you taking those prisoners? And where are the other two?"

"Just before he left, Master Jack told us to take these three to a cell at the end of this hallway" Damon said quickly. "He wanted his two brothers on their own. They're still in there if you want to go and see them"

"We weren't informed of these orders," the first guard said. "We are not happy about that. When Master Jack returns, we shall tell him that we are not happy. Sorry to have bothered you, but we can't be too careful"

"No" Vincent agreed. "We can never be too careful" Jessie tried to pull away and he tugged on the rope to pull her back. "We shall be reporting for duty as soon as we have these three put safely away"

"Yes sir" Damon saluted. The guards nodded and went back to their positions, allowing the six friends to walk outside unnoticed. They had escaped.


	11. Journey to Dark Wood

Chapter 11-Journey to Dark Wood

Chapter 11-Journey to Dark Wood

** **

"Yes" Vincent hissed under his breath as they passed through the main doors. "We did it. We tricked them"

"Yeah, that was great guys" Meowth said. "You almost had me fooled for a minute. I can't believe they fell for it"

"Come to think of it" Brock said slowly. "They did look pretty out of it"

"He injects them with some sort of weak tranquiller," Damon told them. "He does it so that they just do what they're told to do and don't ask any questions. He can't afford to have his cover blown so he takes heavy precautions when he's around. Most of them are just like human robots. If you ask me, it's a rotten life"

"Yeah, I bet it is" Brock agreed. "So how are we going to get to this temple place then?"

"Don't panic. We're riding, that's how," Damon told him. "Tauros, Ponyta, I choose you"

"Two pokemon, and six people" Ash said slowly. "We need at least one more. But I have no pokemon that we could ride"

"I have Onix" Brock suggested. Damon shook his head. "Too big" he pointed out. "They'd see us coming a mile off. I think I'd better use Pidgeot, but he's a difficult one to handle. Ash, Brock, can you take Tauros? He's the easiest of the three. Just sit on him and let him do the work. It'll be okay. Vincent, I think I'd better take Ponyta, then Jessie and Meowth can come on with me. Will you and Gary take Pidgeot? If you keep low, he won't cause you any trouble. Just keep up with us, okay?"

"Okay, sure" Vincent agreed. "Come on Gary. You'll have to hold on to me, otherwise you might fall off. Pidgeot is a very difficult pokemon to handle"

Five minutes later, they were heading north towards the mountains. Sol-leks was running along beside Ponyta, and Damon checked continuously to make sure he wasn't getting too tired. Pidgeot was flying just above them, and for once he was behaving himself. Tauros wasn't far in front of them and whenever he began to play up, Damon just called out an order and Tauros would settle down again. It was a pretty easy journey, apart from when Pidgeot flew upside down and Vincent and Gary almost fell off. Luckily, Vincent's psychic powers were strong enough to keep them on. Gary just clung onto Vincent, his face pale, not saying a word. Occasionally, Vincent would turn around and ask him if he was okay. All he got was a nod.

By the time they reached the bottom of the mountains, it was almost too dark to see. As everyone sat down, all of them exhausted after the day's journey, Vincent and Damon made a campfire and they all had something to eat. Then slowly, they all began to drop off to sleep. Jessie and Meowth fell asleep first, followed by Gary. Brock and Ash stayed awake a little while longer, but they too soon fell asleep. When he was sure that everyone else was asleep, Vincent took off his cloak and put it over Gary, brushing his cheek slightly as he did. 

"You really care about that kid, don't you?" Damon said quietly, staring into the dancing flames of the campfire. "I can see it in your eyes"

"How's your leg?" Vincent asked, making a desperate effort to change the subject. Damon smiled at him. "It's fine, thanks," he said. "Now answer my question"

"Yeah, I care about him" Vincent said slowly, sitting back next to Damon. "He's a strange guy, on the outside he acts like a jerk, plain and simple. But when he's like this, you can see just how vulnerable he really is. I've only known him for a few days, but in that time I've come to feel very protective of him"

"Yeah, I know what you mean" Damon agreed, poking the dying campfire with a stick. "How do you really feel about him anyway? You can trust me, I promise"

"Damon…I kissed him" Vincent said slowly. Damon sat there, just nodding occasionally as Vincent recounted the events from the night before. 

"So then" he said, when Vincent had finished talking. "Gary likes you. If you hadn't liked him, you wouldn't have kissed him. So what's the problem? Do you not like him in that way? Or, is it something else?"

"I like him Damon" Vincent said quietly. "Or maybe I more than like him. But he's so young and his feelings could very well change in time. People will not approve of our relationship and I don't want to drag Gary into a relationship like that if his feelings are going to change. It'll just hurt him and it'll hurt me"

"I can see your point. So what are you going to do?"

"When we stop Jack and get the others back home, I might stay here for a while. Maybe have a journey of my own, collect some more badges, stuff like that. I never really had the chance to do that before"

"No" Damon looked thoughtful. "Vince" he said after a minute. "Did you really mean what you said earlier, you know about not hating me? Because I was just wondering if I could tag along on your journey. I'd understand if you'd rather I didn't, but it would be a good chance for us to spend some time together"

"Of course you can come with me. I'd love that. But right now, I guess we had better get some sleep. Going over those mountains tomorrow is going to be hard"

"Sure thing" Damon agreed. "I'll take first watch. You get some sleep."

"That's fine" Vincent agreed. Then he did something, which shocked himself and Damon. He lent over and hugged his brother. 

The next morning, they were all up bright and early. After eating the last of their food, Vincent decided that it was time to leave. Again, Damon brought out his three pokemon and they set off. Like the day before, they spoke very little and just focused on the journey. Vincent and Gary had it easier, as they could just fly, but they stayed just ahead of the others, ready to warn them if there seemed to be any danger. It was a long tiring journey for Ponyta and Tauros and after nearly three hours, Damon called his pokemon to halt. 

"It's going to take forever to get over these mountains," he pointed out. "There's a village on the other side, so I think there must be a tunnel through. If we continue like this, my pokemon will be dead before we get to the other side. I can't risk it. Vince, if we search this side, can you fly over and see if you can spot anything?"

"No problem" Vincent positioned himself comfortable on the large bird pokemon, then ordered it into the air. Gary, sitting behind him, tightened his grip on Vincent's waist in terror. 

Damon watched them as they flew high over the top of the mountains. "I hope they don't get shot down or anything" he muttered to himself, then noticed the others looking worried. "Relax," he told them. "I was just thinking aloud that's all. The chances of anything happening are small"

"It's alright, we believe you" Ash said slowly, sliding of the Tauros. "Now what are we looking for? An entrance of some kind, right?"

"Yeah, maybe if we spilt up we'll find it quicker" Damon suggested. "If Ash and Brock search one part of the mountain, me Jessie and Meowth can take the other part. Got that? Okay let's go. And scream loudly if anything does happen"

"Alright then" Brock nodded and dragged Ash off to begin their search. "The quicker we find this entrance, the quicker we can get to Misty"

Meanwhile, Gary and Vincent had been flying around for a while, but they couldn't see any way through. They could just make out the village in the distance and finally Vincent urged Pidgeot to fly down to the ground. As they didn't have Pidgeot's pokeball, they couldn't go very far, but they were in luck. A young man had stumbled out of the village and was heading for their direction. 

"You strangers" he said pointing at them. "Strangers bad people. You not welcome here"

"Fine then" Vincent held up his hands and backed away. "I just wanted to know, is there a way through the mountains?"

"Mountains" the man looked at Vincent and Gary for a moment. "You must walk through big funny coloured rock," he said finally. "Bad things in cave. People go in, but don't come out. It bad place. You go now, we don't want strangers here"

"I…" Vincent began, but the man had already disappeared. "I think the strangers everyone keeps talking about are Jack and Clive," he said to Gary. "So I guess we had better go back and find a big funny coloured rock to walk through. There must be a secret switch or something"

"Vincent…" Gary touched his arm. "About the other night…"

"There's nothing to say Gary" Vincent said wearily. "We can't change what happened. I'm only trying to think of the solution, which is best for both of us. Please try to understand" He turned back to Pidgeot, not noticing the hurt expression on Gary's face. "Come on" he said quietly. "We'd better go back to the others. They'll be worried"

By the time Vincent and Gary got back, the others had given up and were sitting under a tree, out of the sun. As they landed, Damon called back Pidgeot and turned to his brother. 

"We couldn't find anything," he told him. "We searched as hard as we could, but there's no visible entrance"

"No" Vincent said shaking his head. "It's hidden behind a big, funny coloured rock. Did you see any strange rocks?"

"Yeah" Brock said slowly. "Me and Ash found one, but it didn't do anything, so we assumed that it was nothing"

"Come on then" Vincent gave a small sigh as he began walking. "You better take me back to this rock"

Ten minutes later, they were s standing in front of the light brown rock. Vincent stood in front of it, staring at it with his eyes narrowed as he thought hard. "You must walk through big funny coloured rock," he said slowly to himself. "I wonder…"

"We looked all around here," Ash told him. "There's no switches or anything to move it"

"No, there isn't" Vincent said suddenly, startling them all. "And I know why not. Watch"

Before Damon or the others could stop him, he stepped forward towards the rock, holding out his hand. As they all watched in amazement, Vincent's hand disappeared into the rock. 

"An illusion" Damon whispered. "I can't believe I never thought of that"

"But I don't understand" Jessie said, as Vincent stepped thought the rock and completely disappeared from sight. "How did he…?"

"That rock has been there for years and years," Damon said slowly. "I guess it was put there by the native people of this island to stop people getting through the mountain. To people like you, it looks like there's a rock there and it doesn't occur to you that you may be able to step through it. Vincent is psychic and I suppose he could sense that something wasn't quite right. I can sort of, but I couldn't have guess what"

"Guys, you coming or what?" Vincent stuck his head out of the rock, making them all jump. "It's dark in here, but I'll get Sol-leks to use Ember and light the way. Hurry, we're running out of time"

"But…" Ash started to say. Vincent grabbed him and pulled him thought the rock. Gary and Brock followed, with Jessie and Damon just behind.

They found themselves in pitch darkness. The 'illusion' blocked off any light from the outside. Also it felt very damp and they all shivered, except Vincent and Damon who still wore their cloaks. 

"Sol-leks, use Ember and light up this place a bit," Vincent ordered. As the area around them was lit up, they all glanced around them. There was a long tunnel, which seemed to lead in a long way. The walls were made of rock and, in some places, were very damp. Listening hard, they could hear scurring noises in the distance. "Pokemon" Vincent whispered. "I bet there's a lot around here"

"Probably" his brother agreed. "It might be a good idea if you and Sol-leks go first. Sol-leks could warn us if anything was coming and we could prepare ourselves"

"Fine. Gary, I want you with me. Come here"

"Okay, I'm coming" As Gary went over to Vincent, the older boy could see that he was cold. "Here Gary" he said, unfastening his cloak. "Put this on. It is very cold in here and it could well get colder. This will keep you warm"

"Thanks" Gary slowly took the black cloak and fastened it. Damon glanced at Jessie. "Will you take mine?" he asked. "It's very warm and you must be awfully cold in that outfit"

"What wrong with my…?" Jessie started to say, then changed her mind. "Thank you" she said as he handed her the cloak. "Thank you very much"

"Alright then, if we're ready let's go" Vincent said. "Me, Gary and Sol-leks will go at the front, Ash and Brock you stay in the middle and Jessie, Damon and Meowth come last. Be very, very quiet. Got that?"

He looked round at them and they all nodded. "Fine" he continued. "Follow me"


	12. A Rocky Tunnel

Chapter 12-Tunnel of Illusion

Chapter 12-A Rocky Tunnel

** **

The group had only been walking for a few minutes, when Sol-leks stopped and gave a warning growl. As Vincent stopped and signalled to the others to do the same, the pokemon glanced at his master and stopped growling. As soon as he did, a group of Zubats flew towards the group. Instantly, they all dropped to the ground and crouched there, as the Zubats flew over their heads. When he was sure they were all gone, Vincent slowly got to his feet and held out his hand for Gary. "That was close," he muttered. "We'd better watch out. There'll be plenty of other stuff like that in here"

"Like what?" Jessie's voice shook slightly, and Damon noticed. 

"Don't worry," he informed them, as they started walking again. "When Sol-leks growled, it frightened the Zubats and they flew over to us to get away from him. We scared them just as much, I bet. Most of the pokemon here won't disturb us if we don't disturb them"

"What kinds of pokemon live in here?" Ash asked, curious. Damon shrugged. "I'm not totally sure," he admitted. "But pokemon like Geodude, Machop, Onix and Steelix live in tunnels and caves. Rattata is very common and if you're really lucky, you might see a Clefairy or a Graveler but those two are pretty rare"

"Paras is another one" Vincent cut in, brushing away a bunch of spider webs. "In some caves you can find Parasect, but that is again very rare"

"Wow" Brock sounded impressed. "You two sure know a lot about pokemon"

"Well yeah, I guess we do" Damon said slowly. "We were all interested in pokemon from a young age and we studied them quite a lot. We shared our knowledge with each other and learnt a lot. Once we all became trainers, our knowledge helped quite a bit"

"I bet it did" Ash ducked, to avoid hitting a piece of rock. "Say Vince, are we actually going anywhere? This tunnel is getting narrower"

"Nope" Gary informed them. "We can't see much of the tunnel ahead, but there's no opening"

"Oh we won't come to the opening yet" Damon gave a laugh. "We have to go right though the mountain itself" 

"Brilliant" Brock muttered in reply. "How long will that take us?"

"Providing we keep up this pace, probably three or four hours," Vincent told them. "We should be out of here by late afternoon. Then we should be in Dark Wood by nightfall. That gives us a full day to get to the shrine. Don't panic, we have plenty of time"

"I hope so," Ash whispered under his breath. "Something is going to go wrong. I can feel it. Oh, please let Misty be okay"

Meanwhile, over in Dark wood, Jack and Clive were making their plans. In the corner, Misty and James were bound tightly to the wall. Knowing that they couldn't escape, they had agreed to keep quiet and wait for Ash, Vincent and the others to find them. "After all" James had pointed out. "Vincent won't let anything happen to us or to the others"

Jack and Clive seemed to be arguing quietly about something. Finally Jack lost his temper. "I don't care if my brothers have got loose" he yelled at his father. "Lana has been caught and the gym is heavily guarded. They won't get passed there. I've also hired someone to ensure that the tunnel has protection. My brothers may be clever and they may be brave, but they won't get here in time"

"Fine" Clive gave a sigh and sat down heavily in his chair. "But what about the other thing?"

"We shall see" Jack said slowly, pushing his black hair from his eyes. "I don't want to hurt my brothers if it is not necessary. They are my brothers after all. But if they do get in the way, either now or later, we'll deal with them then"

He waited until Clive had left the room before picking up a piece of bread and heading over to the prisoners. "I'm sorry about this," he said, kneeling down and offering Misty a small piece of bread. "If you hadn't met Vincent, you wouldn't have been dragged into all this. I didn't want this to happen to you"

"So why can't you let us go?" James asked, taking the food that was offered to him. "We've done nothing to you. I don't even really know who you are"

"I would if I could" Jack sighed. "But we need two more pokemon trainers for tomorrow night. We must have them"

"What are you going to do to us?" Misty asked, her voice trembling. Jack gave a small smile and looked straight at her. "We're going to kill you," he said softly. "As a sacrifice to the dark pokemon Umbreon"

"Don't worry Misty" James said softly, as Jack left the room. "Vincent will rescue us, he's got too. He won't let his brother kill us"

"I hope so" Misty replied, tears sliding down her cheeks. "I want to see Ash, I need to tell him how much he really means to me"

"Don't give up Misty" James urged her. "We've got to be strong. Nothing is going to happen to us"

Meanwhile, back in the tunnel, Vincent was trying to convince the others of the same thing. After catching a glimpse of a Rattata family, who weren't happy to see them, even Vincent's nerves were slightly on edge. He certainly wasn't prepared for the dart, which came flying from the shadows and planted itself neatly in his shoulder. Vincent gave a hiss and sank to his knees. "Damon" he mumbled. "Something is wrong with this…" He broke off and fainted. Damon and Gary were by his side in a second. Damon gently pulled the dart from his brother's shoulder and looked at it carefully in the dim light. 

"Shit" he hissed. "Vincent was right. This is no ordinary dart"

"What up, Damon?" Gary sounded worried. "Vincent's going to be alright isn't he?"

"Well yes and no" Damon said slowly. "This dart contains poison. The poison makes the victim see illusions. In a few minutes, he should come round. But I don't know what sort of state he will be in when he does. He might try and attack us or something"

"Who fired it?" Meowth sounded very scared. Damon shrugged. "I don't know," he said. "These darts have to be fired from close range, so the attacker is in the tunnel somewhere, quite near us"

"Hey!" Ash called out. Brock quickly grabbed him and put a hand over his mouth. "Shut up, you idiot" he hissed. "Do you want every pokemon in the tunnel on us?"

"Oh, sorry" Ash muttered. "I forgot"

"It's alright," Damon told him. "Just keep it down, okay. Vincent, can you hear me?"

"Damon" Vincent mumbled, slightly opening his eyes. "What happened? I feel strange"

"You were hit by a poison dart," Damon told him. "Can you stand?"

"I…I think so" Vincent took Damon's hand and managed to pull himself up. "Wow" he said. "That was pretty painful"

"Yeah, I bet. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I…" Vincent broke off and slowly shook his head. "My thoughts are all muddled," he admitted. "I can hear these voices in my head. They're saying…they're saying I must kill you. All of you. I have to obey them"

"Vincent" Damon was beginning to panic. "We're your friends. Fight it; fight it please. You can do it"

"You are frightened" Vincent turned to them and the rest of the group shrank away from his gaze. His eyes had lost all emotion and his voice was cold, cruel. "None of you can beat me and you know it"

"Vincent" Damon grabbed his brother's shoulder. "Don't do this. These voices are only an illusion. They will pass"

"Liar" Vincent hissed, as he hit Damon hard in the face. Damon was knocked off his feet by the blow and hit the wall. Within a few seconds he was on his feet again. "You're not my brother," he stated coldly. "You have taken my brother and so I will fight you"

"You're afraid" Vincent mocked him. "You act tough, but you're scared"

"Maybe. But if the situation were reversed, my brother would fight to protect his friends. He can't do it, so I will"

"Try this" the cold eyes flashed red and Damon was knocked off his feet a second time. Vincent laughed. "You're no match for my psychic powers," he informed them. "Now prepare to die"

"Wait" Gary stepped forward. "Vincent, I know you're still there somewhere. Fight it for me. I…I love you"

"Gary" Vincent's voice was still hard, but his eyes began to soften. "No" he said, shaking his head. "They tell me you're lying"

"Well maybe this will show them," Gary said, as he threw his arms around Vincent and kissed him hard on the mouth. As the rest of the group looked at each other in total shock, Damon noticed something. "Look guys" he whispered. "It's working. Vincent's coming back"

"Gary" Vincent held the younger boy tightly in his arms. "What happened? What did I do?"

"You laid me out" Damon informed him, slowly getting to his feet and wiping blood from his mouth. "Twice"

"Damon, I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

"Like you said, forget it. You were being influenced by voices or something. You were going to kill us all. Gary figured that kissing you might help" he shrugged and grinned at his brother. "Anyway, I was waiting for the day when you'd finally get your own back and whack me one"

"Thanks Gary" Vincent looked down at the boy in his arms. "I guess you just saved us all. And for what it's worth, I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier. I didn't mean it"

"It's alright," Gary said slowly. "I'm glad I could do something to help"

"Luckily for all of us, you had the guts to follow it through" Ash said, still shocked by what he had seen. "I'm not sure that I could have done it"

"Oh, it was nothing" Gary said modestly, exchanging a quick glance with Vincent. "I just did what I had to"

"Come on guys" Vincent said, noticing the amused, 'I told you so' looks, which Damon was giving him. "We've wasted too much time already"

"What about the guy who shot you?" Jessie asked. "Suppose he attacks again?"

"He's not around here anymore" Vincent told them. "I get the feeling that he's waiting for us further up. Let's just take it slowly, okay."

"Fine" Brock said. "As long as you're sure. You had us all freaked out for a moment there"

They carried on walking up the tunnel, all of them in silent. Vincent and Gary were confused about their feelings for each other and they were both trying to make sense of them. Ash, Jessie and Meowth, were all praying that James and Misty were safe. Brock however, had other things on his mind, and after a few moments, he fell back to walk beside Damon. Damon glanced up, slightly surprised to see Brock next to him. "What can I do for you, Brock?" he asked keeping his voice neutral. Brock gave him a small smile. "I just wanted to say," he said slowly. "That when I first met you, I was horrified at the way you treated Vincent. I have many younger brothers and sisters and the thought of hurting them just makes me feel sick" he paused for a minute, and then went on. "But now I'll admit, you're not the bad guy I thought you were. I saw the way you stood up for Vincent when Jack caught us. And the other thing I've noticed is that Vincent really looks up to you. You mean the world to him, anyone can see that"

"Brock, I can't really make any excuses for what I did to my brother. I'm ashamed at myself and I can't believe he could forgive me so easily. Thank you for sticking up for him that day. I suppose in some ways, that made me realise that what I was doing was wrong"

"I'm glad" Brock said quietly, and a look of understanding passed between the two. As Brock moved back beside Ash, Sol-leks stopped and gave a warning growl. The whole group paused and looked at Vincent. Vincent turned and looked at Damon. "There's a big room just up ahead," he said quietly. "Someone is in that room. Damon, help me create a barrier around us"

"Can do" Damon moved over to his younger brother and took his hand. The two stood quietly for a moment, focusing their psychic powers and binding them together. Finally they broke apart and turned back to the others. "It's done" Vincent told them, sounding out of breath. "Are you alright?" Gary asked. Vincent nodded. "Building a barrier around all of us takes a lot of energy," he informed them. "Give me a few minutes and I'll be fine"

"Come on then" Damon said, leading them through into the rocky room. "Let's see what idiot thinks he can shoot my brother with poison darts and get away with it"

It wasn't until they were all on the other side that the cave was lit up with a powerful flame. Ash, Jessie, Brock and Gary looked around them in amazement and fear. Damon and Vincent took no notice of anything other than the man standing on the rocky platform. "You!" Damon hissed. "I should have known that you would have something to do with this"


	13. Pokemon Showdown

Chapter 13-Pokemon Showdown

Chapter 13-Pokemon Showdown

** **

"Damon" the man said with a sneer. "How nice it is to see you again. Right guys?"

Around the room, his pokemon nodded. Vincent took a moment to look at them and took a deep breath. "There must be over twenty of them," he whispered to Gary. "Right" Gary agreed. "Just who is this guy anyway?"

"An old friend of Damon's" Vincent whispered back. "Or not. They hate each other"

"I figured. Is he dangerous?"

Vincent didn't answer. He just took Gary's hand and held it tightly. Damon had his fists clenched and looked prepared for a fight. "Lucas" he spat. "I should have known"

"Yeah, you should have known" Lucas agreed. "When Jack offered me money to prevent a bunch of kids getting through here, I never dreamt that he meant you too. It must be my lucky day"

"And mine. I've waited a long time for this, you bastard"

"I'm glad to hear that" Lucas jumped down from his platform. "Although I have no interest in fighting over Lana now"

"She was mine, you son of a bitch," Damon hissed. "You had no right to her"

"Damon, is it my fault that she came to me? Maybe if you had satisfied her better, she wouldn't have need to look elsewhere"

"I'll kill you for that" Damon finally snapped. "Stop telling me these things"

"Why? Can't you stand to hear the truth? Well here goes. You were a lousy brother, a drunken idiot and a selfish lover. Lana told me that herself. You couldn't face up to your responsibilities and now it's too late"

"What do you mean?" Damon looked pale, his eyes angry and sad at the same time. "You know something, don't you?"

"I sure do" Lucas wrapped his cape around him and disappeared into the shadows. "You see," he said suddenly, making Ash jump. "Lana and me aren't together anymore. She went off with someone else. But not before I got my own back on you"

"What do you mean?" Damon asked again. "You already took her from me. What else could you have done?"

"Well it's like this" Lucas disappeared again, only to reappear by Brock. "We had been together what, just over a month. That's it, a month. Then one night, we were lying in bed together after the best fuck of our lives. Then, out of the blue, she turns to me and says, 'Lucas, I'm having Damon's child'. So I told her…I told her that if she didn't get rid of it, I'd leave her"

"You did what?" Damon yelled at him. "You made her kill my child? To get back at me?"

"Yes" Lucas grinned evilly at him, and didn't see the psychic blast Vincent hurled at him. As he flew across the room and hit the wall, Damon and Vincent glanced at each other briefly. Both knew that Lucas would be a difficult enemy to get passed and both vowed to do their very best. 

"You little creep" Lucas got to his feet. "I admit, you got one over on me there. You're more powerful than Jack told me you were. Well Damon, like I said, everything with Lana's in the past now. I'm not interested in fighting over her any more. So I'll make a little deal with you. Let's have a pokemon battle. If you win, I'll let you through. If you lose, well lets just say that you don't want to lose. Do we have a deal?"

"Alright" Vincent agreed. "Sol-leks go. Pidgetto, Sandshrew, Charmeleon. I choose you"

"Nice choice Vince" Damon nodded and reached for his poke balls. "Ivysaur, Pidgeot, Jolteon. Go guys"

"Arcanine, Nidoking" Gary called. "I choose you"

"Arbok, Lickitung" Jessie sent out her pokemon. "Go on Meowth. Get in there"

"Geodude, Zubat" Brock sent out his pokemon and Ash called out Bulbasaur and Squirtle. Lucas looked round at them and smiled again. 

"Well" he said thoughtfully. "Looks like you're ready for anything I throw at you"

"Yeah, that would be right" Vincent told him coldly. "Come on then. Lets battle"

"Have it your way. All against all"

Before Vincent or Damon could protest, the enemy pokemon had banded into three groups and were heading towards them from different sides. Vincent glanced at them all quickly. He noticed that one group had most of the strong pokemon in it and decided to take it for himself. "Listen" he called. "Damon and I will take the middle group, since their pokemon are stronger. Ash, Brock, you take the left side. Jessie, Gary, you take the right. Lets go"

It was a tough battle for all of them. The enemy pokemon were very strong and very fast. But their pokemon fought together well. When Dragonair wrapped Sandshrew, Sol-leks and Jolteon worked together to bring it down. When Tangela caught Bulbasaur, Arcanine used Ember to faint it. Pikachu joined in at times, Thunder shocking any pokemon that looked like it was gaining the upper hand. Ash had to withdraw Bulbasaur and Squirtle; Gary had to call back Nidoking. Brock's pokemon were fainted, as was Lickitung. Ivysaur, Pidgetto, Pidgeot and Charmeleon were called back. 

And the last of the team: Arcanine, Meowth, Arbok, Jolteon, Sandshrew and Pikachu, led by Sol-leks, prepared to face the rest of the pokemon. From then on, it was an easy victory. Sol-leks used Fire Spin, Arcanine used Flame Thrower, Sandshrew used Slash, Arbok and Meowth used Tackle, Jolteon used Head Missile attack. And finally Pikachu jumped up and sent out a wave of Thunder, which fainted every pokemon still standing. 

"Yes" Ash jumped in the air and slapped palms with Brock and Pikachu. Gary, Vincent and Jessie had a quick group hug. As they called back their pokemon, Vincent noticed that his Sandshrew was glowing. As the group watched, his Sandshrew evolved into Sandslash. 

"Oh right" Damon said. "Nice one kiddo. I'm impressed"

"Yeah, thanks. I'm pleased. I've been working on him for a while" Vincent suddenly paused and looked around. "Where's Lucas?" he asked suddenly. Everyone looked around, but Lucas had disappeared. 

"Damn him" Damon swore. "They don't call him the Master of Shadows for nothing, I'll admit that. Be on your guard guys, he could turn up at any point"

They were just exiting the strange rocky room, when Brock yelled out Ash's name. As the two brothers turned round, they already expected the worst. Lucas had caught Ash and was holding him tightly, a knife pressed to his throat. Separating them from Pikachu, Vincent and the rest was a large Arbok and an equally large Scyther. 

"You sure have a lot of pokemon," Brock muttered. "How did you get so many?"

"They're not my pokemon" Lucas gave a smile and pressed the knife harder against Ash's flesh. "I'm a Shadow Master. I summon them and they do my bidding"

"I guessed" Vincent hissed at him. "Trickery. You'll never be a true pokemon master. Sol-leks, Pikachu, give it your best"

Obeying him immediately, Sol-leks used Ember to burn Arbok. Meowth jumped in and tackled it. Pikachu hit Scyther with a Thunder attack. In the confusion, Damon grabbed Jessie's arm and began to pull her away. "Come on" he hissed to Brock and Gary. "Vincent will help Ash. Let's just get out of here. Lucas is too powerful to fight openly, and we don't have time to waste. Quickly, come on"

Meanwhile, in the confusion, Lucas felt the knife being pulled from his hand. As he let go of Ash and turned round, he saw Vincent standing there, blood leaking from a cut on his hand. Vincent spoke quietly to Ash. "Go" he said. "Take Meowth, Pikachu and Sol-leks and get the hell out of here"

"You've certainly grown up" Lucas remarked when Ash was out of sight. "Pity though. One of you was enough"

"Just shut up Lucas" Vincent ran one finger along the edge of the knife. "And get the hell out of here, before I decide that I have to kill you. You've hurt Damon enough and I won't let you hurt him anymore"

"Oh, the devoted brother act" Lucas sneered. "Well, now that they've got through, I guess I failed. I'm going, but one day we will meet again. It appears that when I'm even stronger than I am now, you and me will have an old score to settle. Well then, I'll be seeing you"

With that, Lucas wrapped his cape around himself and disappeared again. Vincent waited in the dark room for a moment or two, unsure if it might be a trick. When he was certain that Lucas had gone, he carefully put the knife in his backpack, rubbed his bleeding hand on his jeans and headed after the others. 


	14. Another Gym and a Rare Pokemon

Chapter 14-Another Gym and a Rare Pokemon

Chapter 14-Another Gym and a Rare Pokemon

** **

Finally, the gang managed to get out of the tunnel. They were followed shortly by Ash, who tripped over Pikachu and landed flat on his face. Vincent came out a few moments later, the blood still flowing from the cut on his hand. Sol-leks ran over to his master and rubbed against his leg, almost tripping him up. He seemed unsteady on his feet and Damon looked at him anxiously. "You feeling alright?" he asked. Vincent hesitated for a moment, before holding out his hand. 

"Oh no…" Damon muttered. "Jessie, Meowth, rip a strip off my cape please. I need to bind his hand up"

"There's an awful lot of blood for just a small cut" Brock remarked. "Why is that?"

"The knife cut deep," Vincent said slowly. "And it left a very wide cut across all the veins in my hand"

He sat quietly, not saying a word until Damon had wrapped his hand up tight enough to stop the flow of blood. Gary sat down one side of him and Damon the other. "Sit down" Damon told the rest of them. "We've made good progress. We can afford to stop for a while, and besides, Vincent really needs to rest"

"Thanks Vince" Ash said rather awkwardly as he sat next to Brock. "I'm sorry about…"

"It's alright kid" Vincent gave a weak grin. "Damon, I really need some sleep, but we have to reach the wood before it gets dark. Lets go, okay? Don't worry about me. Just help me up and I'll be fine"

Despite Damon's protests, Gary extended his hand and helped Vincent to his feet. Hesitantly, he put his arm around Vincent's shoulder. Vincent smiled gratefully and half leant against Gary for support. They moved slowly, with Damon at the lead and Vincent and Gary at the back. Damon stopped every few moments to check on his younger brother, yet despite that, they reached the woods just as it began to get dark. "24 hours" Vincent mumbled to himself. "We have to hurry"

"It's okay" Gary reassured him gently. "We're stopping soon. Some rest will do you good"

When they came to a small clearing just beside a river, Damon stopped them. "We'll rest here," he told them firmly. "Brock, you take the first watch. I'll take the second, okay?"

"Sure, you guys get some sleep" Brock said slowly. "You look like you need it"

"Thanks Brock" Damon wrapped himself up in his cape and lay down next to Jessie and Meowth. Within two minutes, he was asleep. Just slightly away from them, Vincent and Gary slept close together. The camp was silent.

Damon, like his brother, was a light sleeper, so when he felt someone shaking him, he awoke immediately. "Jessie" he said, sitting up and rubbing sleep from his eyes. "What is it?"

"Look" Meowth said quietly. "There's a light behind those trees. It keeps moving around"

"I think it's a pokemon," Damon said slowly, looking hard at the moving ball of light. "It's hard to tell. I'll have to get close to it"

As he stood up, the light moved away, then stopped. "I think it wants us to follow it" Damon said slowly. "You two wake Ash and Brock up. I'll wake Gary and my brother. We're moving out"

Ten minutes later, they were all following the light. Vincent seemed a lot better and was rather interested in the pokemon they were following. "I think…" he said slowly. "I think it's a Mew"

"Huh? What's a Mew?" Ash asked, curious as always. 

"It's a very rare pokemon," Vincent told them. "It's believed by some to be only an illusion"

As he stopped speaking, the light stopped moving and the pokemon turned round. "Mew" it, said softly, flying over to Damon and circling his head. "Mew, Mew"

"Wolfang, Wolfang"

"Pika, Pika Chu"

"They're trying to tell us something" Damon began to say, but broke off as the Mew began to circle him again. "Strawberry" he said slowly. Mew looked at him and nodded slightly. "It's you, isn't it?"

"Mew"

"Strawberry" Vincent looked shocked. "Isn't that…Lana's Mew?"

"Yeah" Damon gave a weak smile. "Yes, it is. Why are you here, Strawberry? Where's Lana?"

"Look, I'm confused" Jessie said slowly. "Who's Lana?"

"Lana was…my old girlfriend" Damon said sadly. "I haven't seen her in over a year. Is she in trouble, Strawberry?"

"Mew" Mew gave a nod and darted off again. Meowth looked at them. "It wants us to follow it" 

"Well then" Jessie said. "Why are we standing here?"

"Good point" Vincent gave a quick grin. "Let move, before we lose her"

After almost half an hour of falling in puddles, getting scratched by bushes and tripping over things they couldn't see, the group were all getting fed up. Just as Vincent was going to suggest that they turn back, Damon stopped, causing Ash and Brock to crash into the back of him. 

"What's the matter?" Brock hissed. "Why did you stop?"

"Strawberry's stopped" Damon hissed back. "Better go very carefully from here on. Vince, want to take the lead?"

"Sure. Come on Gary"

When Damon stepped back to allow Vincent and Gary to get passed, Mew shot off again. As Vincent and the others followed her, they soon came to a clearing. As they stepped away from the trees, they saw it.

"Wow" Jessie whispered. "Spooky gym"

"Yeah" Ash agreed. "But why are all the lights off? It looks scary enough as it is"

"Pika"

"Better try the door," Vincent said quickly. "But I bet it's locked"

"Yeah, you're right" Damon pushed at the door. "Or there's something heavy blocking it. Come and give me a hand Brock"

"Sure" Brock climbed at the steps and together they pushed at the door. It gave just a tiny bit, and then held fast. "It's no use," he said. "There has to be another way in"

"There is. Over here" Gary called softly. Brock and Damon headed over to the group and found them standing by a small window. Most of the glass had been shattered, leaving just a few sharp pieces. Damon looked at it and shrugged. 

"Even with the glass out" he said, "I couldn't fit through there. And you're not trying it Vince. Not with only one hand"

"Spoil my fun" Vincent muttered. "So who could?"

"I couldn't" Jessie said. "I'm too big. Meowth could, but what could he do?"

"Brock's too big as well," Damon pointed out. "But Ash and Gary might just be able to fit through. If Meowth and Pikachu go with them, I'm sure they'll be fine. Mew's already gone in, so I don't believe that there's any danger. Try and open one of the bigger windows or something"

"Got it" With Brock's help, Ash climbed up to the window ledge and slid through. Pikachu and Meowth jumped through after him and Damon helped Gary up. 

When they were both on the other side, the two friends looked around in the pale light of Gary's torch. The gym was a total wreck. Most of the windows were smashed and all the pokemon pictures and certificates had been torn from the wall. Two parts of a large wooden table blocked the main door. 

"This is awful" Ash muttered, glancing around slowly. "How could anyone do this?"

"How could anyone want to murder Misty?" Gary pointed out. "That Jack guy is completely insane"

"He didn't seem like it when we meet him though" Ash said absently. "Damon seemed like the evil one. I'm shocked it turned out the way it did"

"You're kidding me. I like Damon"

"Appearances can be deceiving. But we can argue later. Can you see any way in?"

"No" Gary shook his head. "The big windows are too high and I doubt that we could move the pieces of table away from the door. If one of the others were here…"

He broke off as Vincent dropped through the window and landed on his feet beside them. "I had to come," he told them. "I was worried. Damon didn't want me to come though"

"Your hand…" Gary started to say, but Vincent just glanced at it and shook his head. "It feels okay," he said with a shrug. "It's stopped bleeding and…" he broke off as he looked around at the ruined gym. "Oh shit" he said slowly. "This is bad"

"We know" Ash replied. "How are we going to get the others in?"

"We'll moved the wood from the door" Vincent informed them. "Sol-leks, come on out"

Sol-leks appeared from his poke ball and looked around. He too seemed shocked by the state of the gym. "Wolfang, Wolfang" he said, looking at Vincent. The boy gave a shrug. "Your guess is as good as mine," he said, putting on hand gently on the pokemon's head. "Sol-leks" he continued. "Do you think you could use Fire Spin and burn some of that wood away from the door?"

"Wolfang" At his master's request, Sol-leks let out a stream of flame, which slowly began to burn the door. Gary and Ash both took out their poke balls. "Arcanine, Charmander" they called and the two pokemon both joined Sol-leks in using their fire attacks. Vincent smiled at them. "Good thinking," he said. "I'd bring Charmeleon out too, but I don't want Sol-leks to get jealous"

Slowly, as the three guys watched, the wood slowly burnt away. Finally, when most of it was gone, Vincent stepped back and monitored to the other guys to do the same. "Damon, Brock" he called. "It's almost clear. Give it your best. But please be prepared for what you're going to see"

"Got you" Damon called back. Two seconds later, the door crashed open as Brock and Damon both pushed against it. As the door gave away, the two men stumbled into the gym, followed by Jessie. The three of them were totally stunned by the condition of the gym. Damon sunk to his knees, Jessie gasped and Brock just looked around, shaking his head. "What the hell happened here?" he muttered. "Someone really had it in for whoever owns this gym"

"Lana!" Damon and Vincent turned to look at each other. "Lana…Lana owns this gym," Vincent said slowly. "Do you think she's still here?"

"Lana!" Damon yelled out. He was met with silence. Suddenly, the Mew appeared again. "Mew" she said sadly, pulling on Damon's cape. When she had his attention, she darted off to a small door. The whole group followed her, but when the reached the door, Damon held back. 

"Vince" he said slowly. "I can't go first. What if…?" he broke off, unable to continue. Vincent put a hand on his older brothers shoulder. "It's okay," he said. "I understand what you're saying. I'll go first"

"Thanks"

"No problem. Gary, come on"

As the rest of the group hung back, Vincent and Gary went over to the half smashed door. There was a hole in it; just large enough for Mew to fit through, but the other side was too dark to see anything. There was no sound, except an occasional squeak from Mew. Vincent pushed at the door and found that it was not locked. Taking a deep breath, he opened it fully and stepped into the small room, Gary at his side. 

The sight that greeted them was horrible. Three male bodies lay in various places on the floor, but they had been so badly beaten that it was impossible to tell who they were. At the end of the room, tied up, gagged and half naked, was a woman who Vincent remembered all too well…

"Damon" he called. "You don't want to…" He hadn't even finished his sentence when Damon pushed passed him and stood in horror, staring at the scene in front of him. As the others crowded into the room, Damon ran over to the woman. "Lana" he said softly, desperately feeling for a pulse. Suddenly, just for a second, his face lit up and he turned to his brother. "She's alive," he said. "But barely. Vincent, come and help me out here. The rest of you, give us some room"

"I'll try" Vincent knelt by her side and began to cut the ropes holding her. "But I'm not too good with humans. I can only do my best"

"I know that" Damon's voice shook slightly, but he kept a brave face. "She can't die until I've spoken to her"

"I know" Vincent's voice was low as he looked at her. "I know. Guys" he continued, turning to the rest of the group. "Look around and see if there are any pokemon left, or any clues. Leave the dirty work to us"

Slowly, they spilt up, leaving Vincent and Damon to do what they had to do…


	15. A Race Against Time

Chapter 15-A Race Against Time Jenny Jenny 1 25 2001-11-01T17:36:00Z 2001-11-01T18:01:00Z 4 1517 8648 72 17 10620 9.2720 

Chapter 15-A Race Against Time

****

Using what little resources they had, Vincent fought desperately to keep Lana alive. He realised immediately that it wouldn't be an easy task. Her wounds were fresh and hadn't completely healed over. With Damon working silently at his side, he bandaged her head and her arm tightly to stop the blood flow. 

"How is she?" Damon whispered. Vincent shook his head slowly. "Not good" he admitted. "As well as the major head wound and the deep cut on her arm, she's also been raped and I fear she has internal injuries. And she seems to be having difficultly breathing…"

As he spoke, Lana's breathing got fainter. Damon quickly felt for a pulse but he couldn't find one. "We're losing her" he panicked. "Vince…"

"Damon, there's not much more I can do" Vincent told his brother gently. "I've stopped the blood, but she's lost so much already that I don't think it's making much difference. But if it means so much to you, I'll try mouth to mouth. That might bring her back. But having said that…I don't know where she's been, do I?"

As he lowered his face to hers, Lana opened her eyes and screamed. Ash, Brock, Gary and Jessie came rushing over to see what was wrong. Silently, they stood around watching her, unsure of what to do. Lana kept screaming until finally Vincent had had enough. Sharply he slapped her face, and she fell silent. 

"Shut up" he commanded, getting to his feet. "I'm hurt that you don't recognize us Lana. It's only been a year"

"Vincent, Damon. Thank heavens. I thought they had come back…"

"Who?" Vincent asked quickly. "Jack?"

"Jack and another man. My gym trainers tried to help me, but they…" she broke off and began to cry. The group stood silently, watching her. Finally Damon went over and knelt beside her. Awkwardly, he put his arms around her and let her cry into his shoulder. 

"Lana" Vincent said finally. "When Jack came here, did he have anyone with him?" Brock, Ash and Damon glanced at him, suddenly understanding why he asked. Lana nodded and looked up at him. "There was a little girl," she said slowly between sobs. "And a man. They were tied up and they looked pretty scared"

"Were they hurt in any way?"

"I…I don't think so. What happened to your hand?"

"Oh that" In the excitement, Vincent had forgotten about his injured hand. "I had a run in with Lucas"

"And you're still here? I'm surprised. They must have underestimated you"

"Vincent's grown up a lot," Damon told her sharply. "And now we are going to take down Jack and Clive before they do any more damage"

"Well we need to hurry" Brock pointed out. "We only have a few hours left"

"Yeah, he has a point" Damon said with a nod. "Lana, where is the shrine to Umbreon? You know these woods well enough"

"Directly east of here. You walk for about two hours, and then you'll come to a river. Cross the river and keep walking east. You'll come to it eventually" As she spoke, Lana stood up and began to gather her torn clothing, in an attempt to maintain some of her decency. Politely, the group avoided looking at her and instead glanced at Vincent. Their leader gave them a small smile, touched Sol-leks gently on the head and turned to the door. 

"Shall we get going?" he suggested, exchanging a quick look with his brother. "We still have a way to go and time is short"

"Yeah" Ash agreed. "I want to see Misty again. Before it's too late"

"You will" Vincent promised. On the inside however, the young guy wasn't so sure. He knew that if Jack realised they were so close he wouldn't wait until nightfall…

"Go outside guys" he told them firmly. "I'm just going to wait for Damon. We won't be a moment"

As the gang nodded and wandered outside, Vincent waited in the doorway. Damon saw him there and looked half annoyed and half relieved. Then, ignoring his younger brother, he turned to Lana.

"Lana, when I saw Lucas he said some things" he began and watched as Lana went pale. "What did he tell you?" she whispered. "What did he say?"

"That you were carrying my child," he said, keeping his voice neutral. "That he told you to get rid of it and you did"

"I…I didn't…"

"Tell me Lana" Damon caught her wrist and pulled her closer to him. "Did you kill my child? Yes or no. Simple question"

"Yes" Lana hung her head. "I'm sorry. Lucas told me that it was for the best"

"Stupid bitch" Damon's voice shook as he let go of her. "Lucas only wanted to hurt me. He didn't give a damn about you or our child. You didn't even tell me…I can't believe you never told me"

"Damon, don't go. I wanted to, I really did. I love you, please don't go" As he turned, she grabbed at his arm. Damon turned and hit her across the face, knocking her to the floor. "Don't you dare stand there and say you love me" he spat at her. "If you loved me you couldn't have done what you did. I hate you Lana. I wish you were dead. I should have just let you die" 

With that he turned and walked out of the gym. Vincent took one last look at the sobbing girl and followed him outside. Privately he thought that Damon had been just a bit too harsh, but he knew also that people said things when they were angry that they didn't mean, and he wasn't going to argue with his brother.

"Everything all right?" Brock enquired politely. "Shall we get moving?"

"Yeah, everything's great" Damon muttered under his breath. "Let's move"

"Fine" As usual, Vincent and Gary took the lead. Damon tagged quietly behind the rest, not saying anything. Sol-leks hung back and went to walk beside him. Damon gave Vincent a small smile. 

They walked for over an hour, and then stopped to rest. They were too nervous and worried to rest for long however, and so they soon reached the river. It was wide and there was a fast flowing current.

"How are we going to cross there," Meowth asked. "I'm not getting wet"

"You might have to" Gary told him "There's no bridge near here"

"We can't swim, that's for sure" Ash commented. "We'll get dragged away and smashed to pieces on the rocks"

"The rocks" Jessie said suddenly, a thought coming to mind. "What if we used the rocks as stepping stones? There are enough of them"

"I think you've got something there, Jess" Vincent looked hard at the river and nodded. "But we'll have to go carefully, the rocks will be very slippery. I think we'll go in pairs, it'll be safer and we can hold hands. I'll go with Gary, Ash and Brock can go together and Jessie, you go with Damon"

Slowly, he stepped onto the first rock and found that it wasn't as slippery as he feared. Moving carefully the two guys made their way across, helping each other. As they reached the other side, Ash and Brock began to cross. They weren't as sure footed as Vincent, and twice Ash almost slipped into the water. Both times, Brock managed to pull him back before they both fell, but the second time, Pikachu went in. The electric rodent attempted to swim, but the current was too strong. 

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled, about to jump in after his pokemon. Brock held him back and pulled him along the row of rocks to Vincent and Gary. Together they watched as Pikachu was dragged downstream. Damon, Jessie and Meowth were just starting to cross the river, when they all heard a splash. Sol-leks, seeing that Pikachu was in danger, had jumped in and was now swimming down the river to Pikachu. As they watched, Sol-leks caught Pikachu gently in his mouth and began to swim to the bank. He could feel himself being dragged down, but he swam on. Even when his head hit a rock, the pain didn't stop him. He fought on until they had safely reached the bank and he had dropped Pikachu at Ash's feet.

Ash picked up Pikachu and hugged him tightly. Vincent knelt beside Sol-leks and ran his hand gently over the pokemon's head mask. "Lucky he was wearing that" he said almost to himself. "Good boy Sol-leks. You did great"

"Yeah he did" Damon agreed. "Nice one, Wolfang"

"Thank you Sol-leks" Ash knelt down and hugged the pokemon. "And thank you Vincent"

"No problem. He's got a good heart, Sol-leks has. He'll help anyone he likes"

While they were talking, Pikachu got down from Ash's head and went over to Sol-leks. 

"Pika, Pika Pika" he said. "Chu. Pikachu"

"Wolfang, Wolfang"

"What are they saying??" Jessie asked Meowth as Pikachu gave Sol-leks a lick and ran back to Ash. "Was Pikachu thanking him?"

"Pikachu was saying that he was very grateful and that Sol-leks would be his friend for life" Meowth said with a grin. "Sol-leks said that he was pleased to be able to help and he's glad that Pikachu's okay"

"Meowth's got it" Vincent said with a smile. "Damon, Jessie, are you ready to move? We don't have much longer left"

"Yeah, we're ready" Jessie told him, running a hand through her hair, which was beginning to look very messy. "Let's go rescue James and Misty"

"I've got a hunch that it isn't going to be that easy," Damon muttered under his breath, exchanging a glance with Meowth. But he smiled for the first time since they had left Lana's gym.

After another two hours of trying to follow a non-existent path, they were all getting annoyed. "Are you sure Lana gave you the right directions?" Brock finally started to ask, but stopped when they finally saw the small stone temple. 

"That's it" Damon whispered. "That's the temple of Dark Umbreon"

"Dark Umbreon?" Vincent asked. "What's the difference between Umbreon and Dark Umbreon?"

"Umbreon is just a dark type pokemon," Damon explained patiently. "Dark Umbreon is an evil Umbreon. Anyone can get an Umbreon, but Jack wants to go one better"

"Now you tell us," Jessie muttered. "So what's our plan of action?"

"I'm not sure," Vincent admitted. "I have no idea how many guards will be waiting for us in there. It will be dangerous to just rush in"

"Wait" Gary said quickly. "Does this place have a back entrance?"

"Yeah, just around the back" Damon told him. "Why?"

"Because I think I have a plan" Gary whispered, as they gathered around him. "What we do is this…"

Inside the temple, Misty and James, both held by guards, listened as Jack and Clive made the final preparations. "I guess Vincent and the others got held up," James whispered. "I'm sorry for getting your hopes up"

"We're really going to die?"

"Yeah" Jack said, overhearing their conversation. "You're really going to die. Right now. You first" He grabbed Misty from the guard and held her firmly on the alter, in front of Clive. Clive held up a knife. "Dark Umbreon, we offer you two more sacrifices" he began, but before he could finish, the door burst open, startling them all…


	16. Reunited

Chapter 16-Reunited Jenny Jenny 1 0 2001-11-01T18:03:00Z 2001-11-01T18:03:00Z 3 926 5283 44 10 6487 9.2720 

                                                       Chapter 16-Reunited

****

"What the hell is going on?" Clive yelled angrily, glaring at the two cloaked figures in the doorway. "Who are you guys?"

"Prepare for trouble" the woman began.

"And make it double" the man continued.

"Jessie" 

"Gary"

"You don't wanna get on the bad side of Team Rocket!" Ash yelled, appearing behind them with Brock. "So release our friends"

"No way" Clive started to say, but Misty saw her chance to take advantage of the shocked guards. Quickly she bit Jack's hand, and then hit him neatly in the groin. As he doubled over in pain, she ran over to Ash, who met her halfway and caught her in his arms. 

"Oh Ash" she sobbed, hugging him tightly. "I was so scared. I thought you weren't going to come. He was going to kill us"

"It's okay" Ash whispered gently in her ear. "I'm just glad you're safe. I love you"

"I love you too"

"Don't give me that sentimental crap" Clive sneered. "We've still got one of them. Jack, pass him over"

"Sorry Clive" someone said behind him and Clive spun round. One of the guards had been knocked out, while the other one, who still held James, looked scared. Jack was on his knees, a knife pressed to his throat. Vincent, who was holding the knife, and Damon, stood there smirking at him. "Let James go" Vincent said slowly. "Or I'll kill him"

"You wouldn't kill your own brother" Clive shot back. "You don't have the killer instinct"

"Well now would be the perfect time to find out, wouldn't it?" Vincent replied quickly, pressing the knife deeper into Jack's neck. Jack held up his hand in surrender. "I give," he said quietly. "Sorry dad"

"Son, I understand" Clive glanced at the guard. "Let him go" he commanded. "Let the kid go"

"Jessie!" James yelled as the guard released him. "Meowth!"

"James!" Jessie and Meowth flung themselves on him and hugged him hard. "I was so afraid," Jessie told him. "I thought that we were going to lose you"

"No way" James kissed Jessie gently. "Team Rocket will be together forever"

"That's right" Meowth agreed. "Together forever"

"Ain't that just so sweet?" Clive said mockingly. "All that 'I love you' crap. Those kids don't even know what they're talking about"

"Let's just hope that none of them turn out to be like you" Damon muttered under his breath, just loud enough for Clive to hear. "Mum didn't leave you because you were such a great husband"

"You little…" Before Damon knew what was happening, Clive lashed out and caught him straight in the mouth, sending him to the floor. Then all hell broke loose. Vincent let go of Jack and went for Clive. Jack tried to hit Vincent and was neatly tripped up by Damon. The guard attempted to get involved, until Sol-leks head butted him in the stomach and Pikachu bit his leg. In the confusion, no one noticed Lucas appear until he spoke.

"Jack, Clive, what's going on?" he asked. "You don't mean to tell me that a bunch of kids have managed to get the upper hand here?"

"Of course not" Clive snapped, then hung his head and looked embarrassed. "Well…it was like this…they startled us, and our prisoners got away. But I won't fail my son. I still have a plan"

"Let's just hope it's a bit better than this one" Lucas said with a smirk. "We've got to do it soon, before the moon clouds over"

"I know what I'm doing" Clive snapped. "Do I look stupid?"

"Do you want me to answer that?"

As the two men argued, Damon and Vincent stepped back to join the others. "I think we've got problems," Vincent said slowly. "We can't take down three of them. Not Lucas anyway. He's far too strong, even for me"

"I was worried you'd say something like that," Gary muttered. "Shall we…?"

"Damon!" Before he could finish his sentence, Lana rushed into the gym, followed closely by Strawberry. "It's a trap!" she yelled. "It's a trap! Lucas is going to trick you!"

"Shut up bitch" Lucas spat, sending a weak psychic blast in her direction. Vincent easily deflected it and it hit the wall, just beside Lucas. Lucas glared at him. "So you think you're big?" he asked. "You think you can take me down?"

"Leave them Lucas" Clive said. "It's time. Dark Umbreon, pokemon of evil and power, I summon you!" 

As everyone in the temple watched in horror, Clive took out his knife and stabbed himself hard in the chest. Gary gagged and almost threw up, Misty buried her head in Ash's shoulder, Jessie went pale and turned away.

"No!!!" Jack screamed as his father fell onto the alter, the blood already flowing heavily for the cut. As he knelt beside the dying man, there was the sound of something howling. As Clive weakened, the howling came nearer…

"Dad" Jack whispered. "You didn't have to…"

"Yes, yes I did" Clive gave a weak smile. "I'm sorry I wasn't a good father Jack. I love you"

"I love you dad," Jack said slowly. "Thank you. For everything"

As soon as Clive's heart stopped, Umbreon began to appear in front of Jack. Slowly their eyes met and Jack gave an evil smile. A poke ball appeared in his hand and Umbreon disappeared inside. 

"I'm better than you now" he said, glancing at his two brothers. "One day we will battle and I will show you my true strength, but now I need to be alone. Come on Lucas"

"Wait a second" Lucas looked at him like he was mad. "You mean you're just going to let them all go?"

"Yeah, I have no use for them now" Jack said with a shrug. "Maybe one day we'll meet again, and then maybe it will be different. Who knows? But now I want to mourn my father. In peace"

"Fine" Lucas glared at his retreating back. "But hear this guys, Lucas isn't one to forget his enemies. I have a score to settle with Vincent, and one day I will. As for you Damon" he broke off and smiled evilly at Lana. "Let's see the power of poison shall we?"

Before Vincent or Damon could react in any way, Lucas threw one of his darts at Lana. It hit her directly in the throat and she promptly collapsed. As the group gathered around her, Lucas laughed and disappeared into the shadows.

"Lana" Damon took her in his arms and held her against him. "Don't…don't die on me"

"Damon" As she looked up at him, she gave a weak smile, a smile filled with love and affection. "I love you. I always did"

"I'm sorry Lana"

"No, I'm sorry. Damon, take Strawberry for me. Please look after her. And take my necklace…to remember me" she gave a cough, and blood flowed from her mouth.  "Goodbye my love. Maybe one day we shall meet again…" 


	17. The Truth Can Hurt

Chapter 17-The Truth Can Hurt Emma Ayres Jenny 2 319 2001-11-04T18:03:00Z 2001-11-04T18:03:00Z 2 1331 7589 63 15 9319 9.2720 

Chapter 17-The Truth Can Hurt

_I don't know what's the matter with me. Four hours ago, I honestly thought that my life couldn't get any worse. My ex-girlfriend had killed the child I wanted so badly, my older brother had gone totally crazy and Lucas had come back to make my life hell. But somehow, life still managed to deal a cruel blow…don't ever believe it when they say that life can only get better…_

_I can't even think straight right now. I want to talk, I want to cry and yet somehow I can't do either of those things. The scene keeps going round and round in my mind…If only I'd done something differently, if only I'd been quicker, maybe she'd still be here with me. And the one thing that haunts me most is what I said to her before I walked away. I told her I hated her, that I wished she were dead. Then just hours later, she was. I never got to tell her that I loved her, that despite everything she did to me, I had always loved her. And now it's too late. She died believing that I hated her…if I could take that back I would. I'd give everything I had just to hold her in my arms one more time…Lana I love you. I always did. I'm sorry I never told you. I was angry; I didn't mean what I said. You'll be in my heart forever._

As Damon gave a sigh and looked up, he caught Vincent's eye. In the dim light of their dying campfire, the young boy looked paler than ever and his green eyes had a haunted look in them. In his arms he held Gary, and the two young guys clung together, no longer caring what anyone thought. Brock, Ash and Misty sat huddled together. Misty's eyes were red from crying, as were Ash's. Brock looked like he was in shock. Jessie had also been crying and James was doing his best to comfort her. Apart from the occasional soothing word, none of them had spoken since they had left the temple, after placing Lana's body carefully on the alter. Even though none of them, except Vincent and Damon, had known Lana, her death had still shocked and upset them. The fact that she had been murdered in front of their eyes shook them even more. And for Ash, Misty, Brock and Gary, Lana's death, along with everything else they had faced, had shattered their innocence and forced them to face the real horrors of the world they lived in. 

Suddenly overcome by a burst of anger, Damon screwed up the paper and threw it into the fire, where it slowly burnt. Brock looked at the paper, then back at Damon. "I'm sorry…" he began to say, but Damon held up his hand and shook his head. "I don't want to hear it," he said quietly. "Not yet"

"Denying it won't bring her back" Vincent said wearily. "She's gone and talking about it might just help you realise that"

"Maybe I just don't want to talk about it" Damon snapped. "None of you can understand. None of you have loved someone like I loved Lana and then lost them"

As Brock and Vincent turned away from him, Damon felt guilty for snapping at them. He knew that they had only wanted to help, but he felt that no one could help him. Slowly he got to his feet. "I'm going for a walk," he told them, his voice trembling slightly. "I want to be alone. I'll be back soon"

"Fine" Vincent barely glanced at him as he walked away. "Be careful"

Sol-leks lifted his head up and watched as Damon disappeared into the trees. Then silently, as soon as no one was watching him, he got to his feet and trotted off after him.

Damon half walked, half ran away from the group. He didn't care where he was going; he only knew that he had to get away.

"Why?" he asked out loud, not caring if anyone could still hear him. "Why is it always me? It's always been me"

'Kevin was right' a voice in his head jeered at him. 'You're a loser, you always have been. No one loves you and no one wants you. Not even your brother'

"Shut up!" Damon yelled, shaking his head. "That's not true"

'Oh isn't it?' the voice taunted. 'Your mother never wanted you, your stepfather hated you, your brothers only stayed because they felt sorry for you and Lana…'

"Just shut up!" Damon smashed his hand against a tree, ignoring the rush of pain, which shot through his hand. "I don't want to hear it"

'Lana was screwing everything with a pulse. She never loved you and who could blame her. You treated her like dirt. It's your fault she's dead. You killed her just like you killed your parents'

"I did not…" Damon started to say, then gave up. Sinking to his knees, he put his head in his hands and began to cry. He was startled suddenly, by a wet nose pushing at his arm. Looking up, he was relieved to see that it was only Sol-leks.

"Hello Wolfang" he said, wiping his eyes with one hand and reaching out to pet his brother's pokemon with the other. "Sorry about this"

"Wolfang, Wolfang"

"I kept hearing this voice in my head. It says…things. It's driving me mad"

"Wolfang" Sol-leks moved back and looked round. "Wolfang"

"No, don't get Vincent. I'm all right, honestly. It's just getting to me, I guess. You know today, everything. It's driving me mad. I wonder if Jack's feeling like this too"

"Probably" someone answered him. Damon gave a sigh and shook his head. "Vincent" he said. "I told you I needed to be alone"

"It's not good to be alone when you're upset" Vincent told him, coming over. Sol-leks ran to meet him and Vincent rubbed the pokemon's head affectionately. "Listen Sol-leks" he said seriously. "Damon and I need to talk. I want you to go back and look after the others. Strawberry's there too. Don't let them wander off, okay?"

"Wolfang" Sol-leks gave Vincent's hand a quick lick and dashed off in the direction of the camp. 

"That's quite some pokemon," Damon said, after a minute of silence. "Understands every word you say to him"

"Yeah, he's good. I'm proud to be his friend"

"That's the mark of a good trainer," Damon said seriously. "If a pokemon trainer is going to succeed, he needs to see his pokemon as friends, as his equals. Otherwise they won't do their best for him"

"Sol-leks will always be my equal" Vincent said quietly. "Damon…about Lana"

"Was it my fault?" Damon asked him, scanning his face for any sign that he was correct. Vincent shook his head. "Is that what they tell you?" he asked. "Do the voices say that its your fault? If so then that's you blaming yourself"

"Good point. They say she never really loved me"

"This is not going to be what you want to hear" Vincent started, and then hesitated. "I don't think Lana really loved anyone," he continued. "And you two didn't exactly have a great relationship, but I think the fact that she was with you for a year, when she could have had anyone else, shows that she did feel something for you. If it was love, if it was just affection, I don't know"

"Did I really treat her like dirt?"

"I don't know. You treated her like you treated me, pretty badly. But she could have left, she could have just walked out on you. And she didn't. When you first started knocking me around, I used to blame myself. Many times I almost walked out, but I just couldn't. And do you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I loved you Damon. Because even when you turned into a monster, underneath I could still see my big brother. The same big brother who always stuck up for me and let me tag alone with him. That's why I couldn't leave. And even when you were hitting her, I believe that Lana could still see something good in you"

"Maybe you're right" Damon admitted. "I still can't believe she's gone"

"It'll get easier in time" Vincent reassured him. "It'll hurt like hell for a while, then it'll begin to fade away. You can't blame yourself"

"No, I guess you're right" Damon got to his feet, then turned to face his brother. "Vincent" he said slowly. "I've made an important decision. I'm a good trainer, not as good as you or Jack, but a good trainer"

"Right. So what are you getting at?"

"I'm not good enough to train a Mew. And I don't deserve her"

"Damon…"

"No, listen to me. I want to take her to Mew Valley and set her free. Then she can be with her own kind. I think that'll be the best thing for her"

"That's a nice idea Damon. So what you're saying is…you want to go to Mew Valley. I'm up for that. It'll be a new adventure anyway. But it'll be difficult. To my knowledge, very few people have ever heard of the valley, let alone been to it"

"We can do it" Damon gave his younger brother a small smile. "I think its what Lana would have wanted"

"I'm sure it is" Vincent said slowly. "If she can see us now, I'm sure she's very happy"

"Yeah, I'm sure she is"

The two brothers stood in silence for a moment or two. "You had better get back" Damon said finally. "They'll will be wondering where you are. I'll be along in a minute, I just want to say goodbye on my own"

"Okay" Vincent touched his shoulder gently and headed back to their camp. Damon waited until he had gone and gently touched the stone around his neck. "Goodbye Lana" he said quietly. "I'll miss you, but I know you'll still be with me. I'll never forget you"

As he turned to follow his brother, a cool breeze blew suddenly. Damon smiled, understanding what it meant. "Yeah Lana" he said softly. "I love you too" Then he turned away and followed his brother back to camp. He knew they had a long journey still ahead of them. 

****


	18. Epilogue: Goodbyes

Epilogue-Goodbyes Emma Ayres Jenny 2 203 2001-11-11T14:17:00Z 2001-11-11T14:17:00Z 2 1133 6462 53 12 7935 9.2720 

Epilogue-Goodbyes

The whole beach was silent as the group looked out over the small waves. None of them had said it, but they all knew that today was the day that Ash and the others must go back. Damon and Vincent would continue their journey to the valley alone.

Reluctantly Vincent sent out Kadabra and spoke to it softly. Kadabra nodded at whatever he said and looked questionably at Ash and his friends. Vincent smiled sadly and looked at the group. 

"Well" he said quietly. "Who wants to go first?"

"We will" Ash hesitated and then stepped forward, followed by Brock and Misty. They looked at their friend, not sure what to say. Finally Misty gave a sob and threw herself on him. Vincent held her tightly and looked over her shoulder at Brock and Ash. 

"Ash" he began slowly. "I'm pleased to have met you, all of you. I know that you will go far in the pokemon league and I hope that I'll be there to see it. Brock, thank you for defending me the first day we met. Misty, you keep Ash in line, okay?"

"Okay" Misty agreed, gently kissing his cheek. She pulled away and knelt down by Sol-leks. "Goodbye Sol-leks" she said sadly. "Look after Vincent, okay? Don't let him get into any trouble"

"Wolfang, Wolfang" the pokemon agreed, giving her hand a lick. Misty smiled and stood up. Then the group turned to Damon. Damon gave them a half smile and held out his hand to Brock. 

"Thank you" he said softly. "Thank you for being Vincent's friends. And thank you for helping us out. I owe you one big time. Take care okay? All of you"

"Damon" Ash said quietly. "I know Brock has already spoken to you but now Misty and I have something to say" He paused and cleared his throat before continuing. "We didn't think much of you at first I admit, but we're glad we got the chance to know the real you. Now we can see why Vincent thinks so highly of you. Please look after Vincent for us and…"

"We're sorry about Lana" Misty cut in. "We really are. Even if it upsets you we want you to know that"

"Thank you Misty. Thank you Ash" Damon replied. "I give you my word that no one will ever hurt Vincent again while I'm here. You taught me a lot in your own ways. Hopefully one day we will meet again"

"In better circumstances I hope" Brock said with a small laugh. "I'll miss both of you, but maybe we'll see you at the pokemon league"

"You can count on it" Vincent agreed. "Now close your eyes and hold hands. Ash make sure you keep hold of Pikachu"

They did as he commanded. When he was sure they were ready, he put his hand on Kadabra's head and together they cast teleport. "Goodbye my friends" he whispered as he watched them disappear. "I'll be seeing you again, I'm sure"

"Jessie, James, are you ready to go?" Damon asked, knowing that Vincent wanted to say goodbye to Gary in private. "I'll teleport you back, but I'm not totally sure where you'll end up"

"It won't be any worse then the other places we've landed in before," James said with a small grin. Then, taking Jessie's hand, he turned to Vincent. "Thank you" he said. "This adventure has made Jessie and I realise that as long as we have each other and Meowth, we don't need anyone else. We're leaving Team Rocket, your friendship with Sol-leks has taught us that pokemon aren't just tools to make people more powerful"

"James is right" Jessie agreed. "I don't know what we'll do now, but if there's anything we can ever do for you, you come and find us"

"That's right" Meowth agreed with a sniff. "Meowth is your friend for life"

"Thanks guys" Vincent kissed Jessie on the cheek and shook James' hand. "I'm glad that I had a chance to know you. Stay out of trouble, you don't need that"

"He's right" Damon said slowly, accepting a kiss from Jessie. "You don't need Team Rocket to be strong. You have good hearts and that's the key to being strong. Take care of yourselves"

"You can count on it" Jessie said with a smile. "Take care of Vincent. He's a good kid Damon" 

"Don't I know it" Damon agreed. "Hold hands guys and hold on to Meowth. I'll try not to teleport you into the ocean or something"

"Goodbye guys" Team Rocket called as they disappeared. "Looks like we're blasting off again"

"Those guys are a riot" Vincent smirked as he called back Kadabra. Damon shot him a questioning look and Vincent shrugged. "I can teleport Gary alone" he told his older brother. "Don't worry so much"

"Fine, fine," Damon agreed. "Sol-leks, do you want to take a little walk?"

"Wolfang, Wolfang" the pokemon agreed. He ran over to Gary and licked his hand. "Wolfang" he said again, glancing at Vincent. Seeing his master nod, he obediently trotted over to Damon. Damon looked at Gary and shrugged. 

"I just want to say" he began. "That I wish you luck at the league and thank you for being such a good friend to Vincent. When our paths cross again, you will always find a friend in us. When you fight at Indigo Plateau, we'll be there to see it"

"Thanks Damon. I'll see you around"

"Yeah, I'll see you around Gary. Take care of yourself"

"Bye Damon" Gary called as Damon and Sol-leks disappeared into the woods, leaving Vincent and Gary alone. The two guys looked at each other for a moment or two, both unsure of what to say. Finally Vincent broke the silence.

"Gary" he said slowly, unfastening the silver chain around his neck. "I want you to have this. It was…it was a present from my mother"

"Vince…I couldn't"

"Please take it. Gary, we need some time apart to grow up. I need to get to know my brother and find my father. You still have your dream of becoming a pokemon master. We need to follow those dreams. But I swear to you that one day I'll come back for you. And until then take my chain to remember me by. So you don't forget me"

"I could never forget you" Gary said firmly, but he still took the chain. "But in that case I want you to have my necklace. So you don't forget me"

"Fair enough" Vincent's voice shook slightly as he accepted the necklace. A moment of silence followed as they both put on their new jewellery. Then slowly Vincent pulled the younger boy into his arms and gently kissed him. Gary wrapped himself around Vincent and returned the kiss. When they separated a moment later, they realised that they were both crying. Sobbing openly, they clung together and kissed for the final time. 

"It's time to go" Vincent said finally. "I love you Gary Oak. Don't you dare forget me"

"I love you too. Don't you go forgetting me"

"It's not possible. Please take care of yourself Gary"

"I will" Gary wiped his face with his hand and stood ready. "I'll love you forever"

"Me too" Vincent called as Gary disappeared. "Forever"

Two or three minutes later, Damon and Sol-leks came back from their walk. Vincent had stopped crying and was staring across the ocean. He turned when Damon approached him and stood by his side. 

"I'm sorry" Damon said slowly. "But it had to be done. He was too young…"

"I know. One day I'll go back and find him. Maybe his feelings will still be the same"

"Maybe" Damon slipped an arm around his brother's shoulders. "The pain will get easier in time. Believe me, I know"

"Thanks Damon"

"No problem"

Without another word, the two brothers and Sol-leks turned away from the beach knowing that together there would be many more adventures to have together.

****

****

****

**Author Notes: **Well that turned out quite twisted I must admit. When I started it I had no idea how it was going to turn out, so I was kind of surprised that it came out so well. I'm very pleased with it and I'm now in the process of writing a sequel. Thank you to all you wonderful people for reading this and hopefully reviewing, it's the reviews that made me want to finish this. And thanks to billee36 for reading this while I was writing it and pointing out areas where I could improve. Please read some of my other work if you have a chance and check out my sequel.

Silver15


	19. Cut Scenes

Sticking Togther: The Movie

****

Scene 1 

****

Ash, Brock and Misty were heading towards Fuchsia City. "I think we're lost" Ash said, looking at the map. Misty takes out her mallet and smacks Ash over the head. Ash falls to the ground unconscious.

**Billee36:** Misty, that's not in the scrip!

**Misty:** But he does this every time! It's so annoying!

**Silver15:** Forget it. Just get onto the next scene. But stick to the script, okay!

Scene 2 

Without warning, a large group of fearows flew from the bushes, heading straight for them. Pikachu jumped up and…hit his head on a tree branch.

**Ash:** Pikachu!!!! **(Runs over to Pikachu)**

**Tony78:** Ha Ha Ha! Death to the rat!

**Silver15:** Who put that damn tree branch right there?

Scene 3 

****

They began to run. Until Brock tripped and fell into Misty and Misty fell into Ash. They all went tumbling to the floor, where the fearows dive in on them.

**Brock:** Help us

**Billee36:** Why did we have to use fearows for this part? **(Glares at Silver15)**

**Silver15: (Glares back at Billee36)** Because they were the only bird pokemon I could think of

**Misty:** Help us someone!

**Tony78:** We need some medical help here. And could someone get us some damn trained fearows! And I mean trained!

Scene 4 

Ash hugged Pikachu tightly and Pikachu managed to summon enough electricity to shock him. Ash drops Pikachu and collapses in a heap.

**Ash:** Pikachu what did you do that for?

**Pikachu:** Pika Pika (Because I'm tired of belonging to such a useless pokemon trainer)

**Silver15:** Pikachu, you're supposed to be nearly dead.

**Pikachu:** Pika (You be Ash's pokemon and see how you like it)

**Billee36:** I give up. Next scene.

Scene 5 

****

Then Misty put her hand on Ash's arm. Ash jumped away looking disgusted.

**Ash:** Yuck. She touched me!

**Tony78:** For crying out loud. You two are supposed to like each other. 

**Misty:** Well I hate Ash!  
  


**Ash:** And I hate Misty!

**Billee36:** If you don't shut up, I'll…I'll make you watch what Team Rocket are doing in their dressing room…it involves an Ekans.

**Silver15:** Billee36! You are sick!

**Billee36:** Thank you.

Scene 6 

****

Ash pulled out his pokedex and pointed it at the strange animal. "Pokemon unknown, you loser" it said. "Bet you couldn't catch it if you tried"

**Ash: (Throws the pokedex on the ground and jumps up and down on it)** Bet I could, you stupid piece of machinery.

**Tony78:** What is wrong with everyone today?

**Silver15:** Beats me. I don't know how much more of this I can take.

Scene 7 

****

The strange pokemon started to go mad and jumped up at the guy, whining. One of his feet slipped and landed in a very sensitive area…the guy collapses in pain.

**Billee36:** Ouch! Be more careful next time, okay. That's very painful

Scene 8 

"It is. Team Rocket would give their lives to get their hands on him. That's why I was suspicious of you at first."

**Jessie:** Prepare for trouble!

**James:** And make it double!

****

**Tony78:** Good grief!

**Billee36:** Guys, you're not on yet.

**James:** But we heard someone say 'Team Rocket'****

****

**Silver15:** That was…Oh never mind. Just get out of this scene. And James…do you think you could put some clothes on please?

**James:** Oh shit **(Runs off with Jessie behind him)**

Scene 9 

****

"No you're just kids."

**Brock:** Who are you calling a kid?

**Silver15:** Brock just shut up and let us get on with the scene.

**Brock:** But I'm not a kid

**Billee36:** All right, you're not a kid. We get the picture **(To Tony78)** I don't know how much more of this I can take.

****

Scene 10 

"My name's Vincent. I'm 16. I live not far from here. Now who are you?"

"I'm Ash Ketchup from Pallet…"

Two seconds of silence follows and everyone in the room starts laughing. Ash looks annoyed.

**Ash:** What did I say?

**Brock:** You said your name was Ash Ketchup…

**Ash:** I did not!

**Misty:** Did too

**Ash:** Did not

**Billee36:** Enough!! Lets just damn well shut up and get on with it. I want to get the first part finished sometime today if you don't mind!

**Everyone:** All right, all right slave driver…

**Misty (whispers):** Did too…

Scene 11 

****

"Here's my house" Vincent told them. "Just wait here a minute." He walked quietly up to the house and knocked softly on the door. After a minute he turned to Ash. "Be very quiet," he told them as he reached into his pocket…

**Vincent:** Damn…where's my bloody key? **(Looks down at his pokemon who is** **looking very happy)** You've eaten it again haven't you?

**Sol-leks:** Wolfang, Wolfang.

**Silver15:** Great, that's the third time this has happened today. We need another key. Someone find one. Again! And make it a big one…

Scene 12 

****

Damon moved forward and aimed a blow at the younger boy's head. Vincent dodged and Damon's fist hit the wall. Damon gave a cry of pain and nursed his injured hand. 

**Billee36:** Vincent, you're supposed to let him hit you

**Vincent:** He hits too hard. It hurts.

**Tony78:** Doesn't look like Damon's gonna be hitting anything for a while…

Scene 13 

****

Brock went into the messy kitchen and sighed when he saw the empty beer bottles. 'Damon has a serious problem' he thought to himself. 'But that doesn't give him the right to knock Vincent around'

**Damon:** What business is it of yours kid?

**Brock:** Don't call me a kid. You drunk, violent bully!

**Damon:** That's it. You're gonna die!

Damon and Brock fly at each other and begin a fall scale fight. Finally Billee36 and Tony78 manage to pull them apart.

**Silver15:** Well that was interesting, even if it wasn't in the script. Man, it's been a long day. Let's finish and continue tomorrow. 

**Billee36:** Good idea. Ash, it might help if you read the script. And the rest of you. We'll meet back here in the morning when we've all had some sleep.

**Jessie:** Is that it? We never made one damn appearance.

**Tony78:** Well if these guys didn't keep messing up the script, we would have reached your scenes. Tough luck, come back tomorrow. ****


End file.
